Different
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabi Montez both start East High on the same day and they both land in detention for causing trouble of different kinds. Gabi is a soccer player who punches out a potential team-mate and Troy is a talented ballet dancer desperate to escape his mother's pushy ways.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people :) _

_Thanks for your continued support, I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get this up and also to update unlike my previous quick updates! Be assured I will strive to post the remaining stories listed in my profile at which time, I will probably be looking to retire from fan fiction for a while!_

_Hope everyone is well :)_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Well, Miss Montez, I didn't expect to see you here…" Principal Turner cast his unimpressed grey gaze upon her. "I would like to be able to say that you're the first student who got sent to my office on their second day at East High but unfortunately you're not the only new student requiring my attention today…"

"I'm not?" Gabriella Montez frowned at this news.

"No, you're not. And once your misbehaving counterpart arrives, we'll proceed with punishment," he mused, somewhat not surprised by her presence.

Gabriella looked behind her, as if willing the other miscreant to appear. The lack of his presence was only prolonging her agony.

"Ah! Mr. Bolton!" Principal Turner looked up and Gabriella sank into her seat and rested her chin in her palm to avoid looking at the other student.

She felt a presence as someone sat beside her followed by the uneasy feeling she was being stared at.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped rather testily as she finally gave her partner in crime her attention.

Blue eyes startled as a boyishly handsome face looked affronted. Long, messy brown hair was tamed by some kind of bandana and the guy had on a jacket that went down to his ankles. Ankles she noted, that were wrapped in doc martens. No wonder he was in trouble she mused of his less-than-fashionable look.

"Not you," he quipped back, quick smart and faced front as the Principal sat and coughed for quiet.

"So…" Lowe Turner began with a heavy voice, instilling enough authority to make both teens bite into their lips guiltily.

Gabriella lifted her brows.

"Miss Montez, you felt the need to test your boxing training by punching Chad Danforth in the face during girl's soccer…" He recounted and Gabriella scowled as the boy beside her turned to her with an impressed grin.

"Mr. Bolton, despite your previous report card assuring me you're a 'quiet, studious' student who prizes his flawless A's, you have managed to wreak minor havoc by releasing biting ants into the cheerleader's lockers …"

Gabriella spit out laughter at such an idea- one she wished she had thought of herself. The cheerleaders here were really annoying! Trust her to act first and think later unlike 'Mr. Bolton's' cleverly planned coup.

"Is something funny, Miss Montez?" Principal Turner wondered, gazing at her.

"Nope."

"No. I wouldn't find two weeks of detention funny either…"

"But-"

"Wha-"

Both teens sat up in defense.

"I'm also calling your parents to inform them of your…glorious start in your new school," the principal added and Gabi closed her eyes in regret.

"So it's okay for Chad Danforth to say girls can't play football but it's not okay for me to hit him for being a douche?" Gabriella finally defended.

"I feel if the boot were on the other foot, Miss Montez, you might feel a little differently," Mr. Turner suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"Only because I made his nose bleed…"

"If you want to prove him wrong, perhaps you'd like to try out for the team?" He enquired lightly.

"They don't take girls," she sighed despondently.

"To the contrary, Miss Montez," Mr. Turner assured. "Unlike your last school, we allow both boys and girls to try out for the team here."

Gabriella looked up warily. "And play?"

He nodded. "And play."

She frowned, surprised by this.

"However I am not sure the coach would encourage violence between team-mates," he quipped with a self-satisfied smile.

"He was being an ass…" Gabriella muttered under her breath when the boy next to her cleared his throat. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Uh…sir," he began.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?"

"I have commitments after school…I can't possibly do detention every night," he explained.

"What kind of commitments?" Mr. Turner asked.

The boy blushed and flicked a sideways look to the girl sharing the office. "Do I have to say in front of her?"

"Mr. Bolton, you both decided to cause trouble in your first week here and you'll be spending the next two weeks together, you may as well get used to having Miss Montez around…"

"Fine," he sighed. "I have dance practice."

Gabriella jerked her head up at this news. He had _what_?!

"We have an afterschool modern dance class you can attend for the next two weeks," Mr. Turner suggested.

"But my parents have paid-"

"And I'll explain to them the importance of discipline at East High, Mr. Bolton, don't you worry about that…"

"Like that'll help," he sighed to himself much the same way Gabriella had insulted Chad under her breath.

"Okay, I'm done with the pair of you. Report to me after school…" Mr. Turner instructed and they both shuffled out of his office, turning to look at each other once the door was closed.

Gabriella had to look up to view the 'quiet' trouble maker beside her and he had to look down to his detention buddy, such was their height difference.

"Gabi," she said and stuck her hand out, beating him to his intended introduction.

"Troy," he replied and enveloped her hand.

"Nice bandana," she stated and let go of his hand to scoot off; her track bottoms and athletic top showing off her petite physique and a long ponytail of dark curly hair that cascaded her back.

"Nice everything," he murmured to himself as he followed more slowly.

/

Gabi landed her bag heavily on a desk in the room Principal Turner had directed them to. She sighed and span in circles, finally taking the chalk from the board to draw a football formation which she had almost completed when a teacher came inside the room.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" The teacher checked- Mr. Phillips, the soccer coach.

Troy saluted from his sprawled position behind a desk and Gabi looked up with a certain nervousness.

Great, of all the teachers to be landed with on detention, it had to be the one she wanted to impress!

"I take it you're the brains," he looked to Gabi, "…and you're the brawn?" He teased and the pair of them smirked at each other while Mr. Phillips checked his notes.

He looked up, then down, then up again and finally squinted at Gabi. "_You_ hit Danforth?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded proudly.

The coach blinked a couple of times.

"What?" She felt agitated at his judgement. "He said girls couldn't play football…"

Mr. Phillips wandered over to survey her handiwork on the board.

"4-4-2?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Take out anyone upfront and two strong defenders means attack is the only option…"

Mr. Phillips quirked his brows. "Well, you sure are feisty…"

"Why does everyone say that?" She frowned a little huffily and went to sink into the seat beside Troy.

"You're the dancer?" Mr. Phillips checked with Troy and he looked up, staring at the man for a long moment to quell his judgmental tone.

"Yeah, I am. So what?"

"Jeez, I got a great two here," Mr. Phillips sighed of the two angsty teens before him as he flicked his eyes back and forth.

Gabi smiled at him sweetly and Troy just stared at his desk.

"Okay, apparently today's lesson is team work. You gotta go clear the yard of litter together," he explained and they both opened their mouths to protest. "You have an hour," Mr. Phillips added and shepherded them out.

"This sucks balls," Gabi sighed sulkily as she found a used condom and peered at it in disgust.

Troy looked at her under his tethered fringe with an amused smile. "You've sucked balls, then…"

"Oh, ha-ha," she shot back, showing him her find. "I mean, some guy is having sex in the school yard and we get detention for…well, nothing as nasty as that," she fumed, struggling to deposit the used sheath into her bag.

Suddenly a metal pole intercepted hers and she shot her eyes up to find Troy gently swiping the item into her bag with a lot more patience than she had exhibited.

"Be nice," he chided with all the gall a man who released biting ants might.

"From the guy who gave the cheerleading squad bites all over," she remarked sourly.

"Not me," he corrected with a little smug grin. "My ants."

"That was pretty mean," she insisted.

He shrugged. "Sharpay Evans said I looked like some kind of 'child molesting weirdo' and Martha Cox said I probably had an STD…"

"Wow," Gabi marveled at the snotty girls' insults. That was low, even for them.

"Still think _I'm_ mean?" He wondered lightly and she pursed her lips.

"Why don't they like you?" She wondered, truly intrigued. Okay, so he was a bit 'Lost Boys', but he evidently wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I'm new," he guessed. "And different."

"Ewww, oh my god!" Gabi whined at her next find, feeling her stomach lurch.

"What?" He looked over, intrigued.

"Why aren't you finding the disgusting stuff?" She flipped a pair of white, but muddied, panties his way and he picked them up with disdain.

"Does no-one have any self-respect here?" He grimaced at their findings.

"What you mean you didn't lose your virginity in the school yard, Troy?" She teased with sparkling eyes, their brown depths only just revealed to him. "Frankly, I'm shocked at your prudishness."

"Oh, these are your panties then?" He teased right back, showcasing the underwear by flinging them around on the end of his pincers. "Getting into the swing of East High?"

"Please, as if I'd wear lace," she derided of the flirty design. "I'm more a boy fit cotton boxer's kind of girl…"

"Boy fit boxers…?" He echoed in confusion, finding a breathing down the back of his neck that made him jump.

"Now that you've discovered the joys of women's underwear, perhaps you'd like to move onto the sand pit, Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Phillips asked and Troy twisted his lips as he bagged Gabi's find and shot her a look which he found her trying not to laugh at.

"And you, Miss Montez," he prompted at her amused look.

"Okay but if I find anymore evidence of sexual encounters, I'm leaving," she announced firmly as she went.

/

"That was disgusting," Gabi sighed as she washed up beside Troy.

"You do realize this is the boy's toilets," he looked over at her with a frown, surprised she had followed him right in.

"Do you need to pee? Go right ahead, I've seen one before…" She nonchalantly shared and he sighed and locked himself into a cubicle to relieve himself.

"Okay you two…" Coach Phillips called as he came inside the restroom. "Bolton, your mother is here to collect you…"

Gabi looked up at the teacher with hopeful eyes as she took paper towels to dry her hands. She heard Troy come out of his cubicle and wash his hands again.

"Ah, your mom couldn't be contacted, Gabriella," he told her in a soft voice and she frowned. "I'll drop you home myself."

"Where the hell is she?" She asked, her voice strained and Troy came up behind her to take towels.

"We can drop Gabi home," Troy told his teacher. "My mom won't mind."

Coach Phillips looked up. "If you're sure?"

Gabi frowned between the two guys, still confused at her mother's absence. Okay so she worked but she had a number, for god's sake. It wasn't often she got a detention.

"Is that okay with you, Gabriella?" The coach asked secondly and she stared at him, then looked at Troy. She didn't trust herself to speak right now so she just nodded.

And although Mrs. Bolton was perfectly polite meeting her and taking her home, she dropped out of the large 4x4 and headed up her path with silent determination.

Little did she know she would be locked out, too, for her mother had locked the inside of the front door and gone out the back with the key. She looked down her path to see that Mrs. Bolton was still waiting, apparently to ensure she got inside safely. She stood for moments with indecision.

Should she go back and ask them to take her home with them? How stupid would that sound? Or wait for her mother to come home and open the doors? Clearly, she was mad at her and this was probably some warped punishment she had thought of.

"Everything okay?" A soft, concerned voice asked and she realized Troy had gotten out of the truck to check on her as she remained frozen in her drive, hurt and afraid to tell anyone what was going on.

"Uhm, I'm locked out, actually," she held up her key and blinked confusedly. "My mom locked the door by mistake…"

_More like on purpose_, she amended silently.

Troy tilted his head. "You can come to mine for dinner and call your mom to pick you up from there later…" He suggested.

"Shouldn't you check with your mom first?" She worried.

"Nah," he grinned, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth that surprised her, and a glimpse of an easy-going guy she wouldn't expect from all appearances.

She looked down to the ground, embarrassed to even be in this situation.

"We don't bite you know…" He teased gently and she found herself looking up and smiling shyly back.

"That's no fun," she joked as she fell into step beside him as they headed back to the truck.

/

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bolton," Gabi said for about the hundredth time that evening as she lay out spare pajama's from her own collection- pink and soft Gabi noted. Her other thank you's had covered dinner, after-dinner hospitality and finally over-night welcome as the lack of contact from her own mother became increasingly worrying.

Just what the hell was her mom trying to prove? That she was a complete psycho? Who let their child stay with an unknown family after the second day at a strange school where they'd just been reprimanded for punching someone out? Punching a _boy_ out, even?

No-one, that's who.

Troy had vanished up to his room after dinner which left Gabi with the sofa downstairs to herself all night; something she was semi-grateful for, but she also felt oddly abandoned. The quiet tinkle of her cell-phone told her that her mother had finally bothered to call her back.

"Gabi?" Maria Montez checked.

"Mom, where the hell are you?" Gabi hissed.

"I'm sorry, I had to work late and I was sure I would be home by now…I had no idea you couldn't get into the house until I got your message…"

"Mom, this is embarrassing. I'm staying with people I never even met before- couldn't you call me?" Gabi demanded.

Maria was quiet for a moment on the other line. "I'm sorry, chica."

"Sorry isn't good enough. Can you get me now?" Gabi asked.

"That's just the thing, honey. This new job I have, I had no idea. They flew me to Tahiti and I have to stay until morning. But I promise you I'll be back to meet you from school tomorrow…"

"You expect me to go to school in the same clothes?!" Gabi all but screeched, and then blushed as she realized where she was. She'd wake up the whole street with her anger, she mused.

"Just one day, darling. I'm ever so sorry. I'm sure Mrs. Bolton has something," Maria excused.

"I am not wearing someone else's underwear, mom," Gabi spelt out with gritted teeth, then winced as she saw Troy's sleepy form leaning at the bottom of the stairwell in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms- clearly woken by her yelling before. "I have to go," she quickly ended the call with a sigh.

"So, you're going commando to school tomorrow then?" He enquired with a warm husk of amusement at hearing her conversation.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she apologized shamefully. "And I don't think I want to create a name for myself just yet," she added ruefully.

Troy came over and slumped in the chair.

"I can put stuff in laundry now for you," he offered.

"No it's okay. It's late and I've already burdened you enough," her sad tone cottoned him onto the fact something was up and she hadn't expected him to care.

"Where's your mom, then?"

"Tahiti," she said accusingly. "Can you believe it?"

He shrugged.

Of course, he didn't know. He didn't know why they had moved here or what her mother was like. He didn't know anything- how could he? They had only just met. And besides that, she didn't like to talk about it. Her mother brought her up single-handedly and she never felt like she had a right to complain about her absence. Why start now?

"Well, you should go back to bed," she hinted as she watched his eyes close drowsily.

"Hm," he nodded and folded his arms and sank lower in his chair for a moment.

"You'll get a bad back sleeping like that…"

Without his bandana and his jacket and his boots, he looked different. A different kind of different she wasn't sure she liked. She kind of preferred him with his long hair tied with a scarf and looking all…well, dangerous, kind of. Except he wasn't, he was really quite sweet.

"Goodnight," he suddenly stood and rolled up like a zombie, making her smile as she comforted herself again in her sofa-bed.

She prayed for the morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Gabi brushed her long, loose hair over her shoulder in a small sign of annoyance as a silent sigh escaped her lips. The boxer shorts Troy had lent her were huge and bagged out her tracksuit bottoms and the x-men t-shirt she had borrowed from his collection not only made her look like she was hiding a pregnancy bump but also hid her unrestrained breasts thereby making her look somewhat like a boy. If her hair hadn't been flowing, there would definitely have been an air of masculinity about her.

She was still suffering from the shame of having a mother who left her to go work in Tahiti without proper provisions and she remembered the awkward scene at breakfast with Troy's mom. Apparently he'd left the house early to go for a run and she made sure she was gone by the time he came back, telling his mom she had to do her homework from the night before.

Now, as she bundled around the halls for her next class, she brushed against a body and lifted her chin to face a confrontation she knew she couldn't avoid.

"You're trying out?" Chad Danforth smirked.

"Yep," she nodded, unmoved.

"Well I suppose the good thing is the guys won't be distracted by the fact you're a girl," he offered.

She nodded, knowing her small breasts and toned figure didn't offer the same voluptuous curves that the cheerleading squad might offer.

"It is a good thing," she agreed. "I want to play football not attract boys."

"Well, it's working," Chad assured. "You're not attractive to guys at all," he added.

She stared at him, secretly hurt by his barb but determined not to let it show.

"Hey, Montez," a voice called and she broke eye contact with her nemesis to focus on the approaching student.

Of all the people to call out her name in the hallway, it had to be Troy Bolton.

"Oh, Bolton the gay boy, why does this not surprise me," Chad remarked of their apparent friendship. "Even he calls you by your surname," he added tellingly before he left, as though that was meant to signal anything.

"What does that mean?" Troy frowned.

"It means guys call each other by their surnames," she elaborated. "Apparently I have the figure of a teenage boy…"

Troy's frown deepened at that but although his mouth opened to respond, he didn't get to say anything because Gabi moved past him.

"Wait…" He followed her quickly. "Why did you leave this morning?"

She turned her eyes up to him with a petulant pursing of her lips. "Would you want to hang around if my mom asked you to stay?" She challenged.

"I guess not…"

"Hey, why does he call you gay anyway?" She wondered, then licked her lips while she ventured a nonchalant look at his face. "You're not, are you?"

Troy flicked his fringe back and sighed. "Err, no. You can thank the cheerleaders for that…"

"Ant revenge?" She guessed and he nodded.

"You'll have to think of something meaner next time," she conspired.

"Yeah…look, I have dance practice tonight so I won't be cleaning up rubbish with you," he explained his reason for stopping her.

"How did your mom take the news?" She wondered, remembering his worry when they'd been dished their punishment.

He sighed. "Not great but what can I do?"

"Nothing, Bolton. Absolutely nothing…"

/

Gabi was assigned to sweeping the floors leading from the entrance of the school to the cafeteria. She was sure they had cleaners for this kind of thing but apparently the exercise was to teach her a lesson.

As if she didn't already know you shouldn't hit people. Especially potential team-mates. What would sweeping up teach her that she didn't already know?

She heard the tinkle of a piano and remembered the dance class taking place in the hall tonight; and Troy's attendance in place of his punishment. She felt a slow smile spread across her face as she carefully swept her way over to the hall to grab a sneak-peek at proceedings.

There was a gaggle of teen girls- much younger than Troy she noted, all learning a dance routine. He stood out like a tomato in a baked bean tin, all tall and rugged and…masculine.

She frowned. The guy was wearing soft trousers, bare feet and a vest and still he managed to look masculine while warming up with stretches. Wait…he had muscles! He had probably the most loaded arms she had seen on a guy this year in either of the schools she had attended and he didn't even play a sport. And holy hell, he could dance, too.

She watched his body adapt quickly to the music and respond in kind, instinctively moving about to the beat as though he were born to dance. The group of tweens were all agape in wonder at him and she had no wonder why. There was something about those soft, clingy trousers that cupped his strong thighs and-

"Miss Montez," Coach Phillips called with a booming voice, startling her. "May I remind you, that you are here to clean and not stare wistfully at the dance class?"

She blushed a little at his accusation, glad he hadn't seen what she was staring at and even more glad he hadn't known what she was thinking. He glanced inside the room and lifted his brows.

"Missing your partner in crime?" He checked and she shook her head sulkily and murmured a denial.

"He seems to leap about quite well for a fella," Coach Phillips commended absently. "But I haven't seen you dribble a ball yet…"

"I'll be coming to try outs," she assured lightly, lifting her chin.

"Is your mother picking you up tonight?" He checked.

She smiled wanly. "Yes."

That wasn't a complete lie, she thought. Her mother had told her she'd be there, but then she had told her she'd be there the day before too, so her words meant very little to Gabi presently.

"Okay, finish up the hallway then you can go as soon as she gets here," he allowed.

She nodded, grateful for the reprieve.

"Hey, twinkle-toes," Gabi walked down the drive to wait for her ride, seeing Troy in his hoodie heading for his mom's car.

He turned and gave her a long look, a look she suspected he had given many people for calling him that. A look born to silence, to warn and to protect himself, she noted. She didn't like being on the receiving end of that look.

She swallowed. "Sorry, I was just-"

"Being a teenager?" He offered, used to this treatment from everybody who found out about his hobby. Luckily East High hadn't found out yet but the girls in the class he'd just endured were bound to spill the beans to their brothers and sisters who attended the same school and then the bullying would really start, he mused.

He watched her lick her lips. "No, it was meant to be-" She began, and then stopped, blushing. "Never mind."

He squinted, not sure if she had intended that as a compliment of kinds- some kind of affectionate nickname even. The way she was blushing now told him that on some scale, she truly hadn't meant to insult him.

"You have a lift?" He checked, moving on, not letting the idea that Gabi might like him linger in his mind too long. He'd be a fool to think that. She was hard as nails and beautiful to boot.

"Allegedly," she accused drily and he smiled.

"Want me to wait with you 'til your mom comes?"

She smiled up at his sweet offer. "No, I'm good."

"Okay, fighter," he got her back for her name tag by referencing her fight with Chad. "See you tomorrow."

/

"You have got to be kidding," Gabi stared at the football field and the litter decorating it and her lip curled in disgust.

"No joke, Miss Montez," Coach Phillips jollied. "Try outs begin tomorrow and I want this place clean."

Gabi looked to Troy and he shrugged.

"Right," she sighed and trekked out onto the pitch, today wearing leggings with ugg boots and a long vest that covered her from chest to thighs.

"Hey, are you cold?" Troy noted the cold wind slicing across the field as they began picking littler and glanced across to catch Gabi's well-hidden shiver.

She smiled up at him, wanly. "I should've brought my hoodie."

"Take my jumper," he slipped off his jacket and lifted the jumper from his body to pass it to her.

It was a proper thick, knitted, ribbed style jumper with a long funnel neck that was perfect for keeping the wind out. Gabi frowned at his hand.

"What about you?"

"I have this," he said of his jacket and slipped it back on, his smile beguiling her a little. That was the second time he'd looked at her a certain way and had her wondering…

What was it like to kiss those curved lips? Would he kiss gently or be a typical boy and drown you with tongue? Why was she even considering the options, she mused as she sighed and pulled on the garment, instantly surrounded by his smell.

"Thank you," she offered and trailed over with her bag to kiss his cheek. A smile played at her mouth. "It's really warm and smells of you…"

He squinted and picked up a cigarette packet to avoid her attention. He'd always done his own thing, danced so much that he'd had little time for anything but homework. His parents weren't pleased with the lack of practice he was getting in at his usual dance school but he was actually enjoying his time doing penance. They had such high expectations of him that girls hadn't had a chance to get on his radar. He didn't know quite how to handle the fact there was a girl after his own heart here, wearing his clothes and trailing the field with quick barbs and remarks that he could soon get used to.

He pursed his lips and realized slowly that there was a soft series of 'thwacks' around his legs and he looked down to find an array of rubbish adorning his bag and the patch around him. He shot a look up; realizing Gabi was throwing her trash right at him, instead of into her bag. When he caught her, she began to giggle.

He tilted his head and couldn't help his smile. "Thanks," he derided.

Gabi's smile stayed on her face and he was treated to an unguarded side of her.

"You looked so serious!" She defended.

He lifted his brows in a museful way.

"Do you think we have to do this for the whole two weeks?" He wondered.

"Nah," she assured. "We'll be given homework if it rains…"

"Big 'if'."

Gabi considered him. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Unlike you, motor-mouth," his brows lifted defensively.

"Who are you calling motor mouth?" She argued, frowning.

"Don't punch me," he begged drily. "Ballet is hard enough as it is…"

"You do ballet?" She awed and he blushed, not realizing he had let that slip. Damn.

"Sort of," he mumbled, picking up her discarded rubbish and moving on with big strides.

"Wow," she followed, feigning nonchalance. "No wonder you have muscle…"

He twisted. "Have you been watching me in the boy's locker room?"

She smirked. "Are you saying I'm easy like the rest of East High?"

"No, I'm saying it's weird you know what I look like naked." He quipped.

The curve that graced her lips had him stilling with surprise. And then her gaze flicked down him with an appreciative silence.

"I don't know what you look like naked," she assured. "But we could change that…"

He met her dark eyes and held them, not knowing if she was joking or not but he knew from the reaction he felt in his jeans that he'd quite like to see _her_ naked, too.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I like to get to know a girl first…" he offered shyly.

"Are you a virgin?" She accused with a squint.

"_Aren't_ you?" He cast back, confused.

Gabi shrugged.

"Wow," he whispered, shocked by this as he kept picking.

"Look-" she turned to expand on her shrug for an answer but Coach Phillips called them in and they walked back across the field in strained silence.

"It's not what you think," she expressed, for some reason nervous he should think she was a slut- or worse.

"I…don't think anything," he shared softly even though she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Troy," she frowned, aggrieved at his assumption from her deliberately ambiguous answer. It was her own fault he thought she was easy and now she had no chance to explain.

"Good job, reprobates," Coach Phillips told them, glancing between the pair of them. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope," Troy shook his head.

"No, sir," Gabi added sadly as she risked a look at Troy.

"Right, you're off the hook for today then," he confirmed and Troy darted off before she had the chance to say anything else, leaving her with a big sigh of regret.

/

"How's school?" Maria Montez asked. Back from Tahiti and fulfilling motherly duties again, Gabi was glad to see as she climbed into her jeep.

"Apart from detention and being called a boy, fine," Gabi recounted.

"A boy?" Maria startled. "You don't look like a boy…"

"I have no breasts, ma. Teen boys like girls with breasts; it's just a fact of life."

"Oh, honey, you have an amazing figure. And anyway, you have a few Filipino curves to be proud of…"

"You mean my huge ass and sticky-out hips?" Gabi rolled her eyes.

"I know you like sports, but some boy will like you for you," she encouraged and Gabi looked over at her, wishing she didn't work so much so they could talk like this more often. "Is there a boy?" She checked knowingly.

"No…maybe…" Gabi answered.

"Well, tell me about him…" Maria encouraged.

"He's the guy I do detention with," she reminded her mother. "His mom let me stay when you were off living it up in Tahiti," she added and her mother knew better than to rise to her bait.

Instead, Maria just sighed gently and bypassed her comment. "I was working honey. So tell me about him…Trey, is it?"

"Troy," Gabi reminded, surprised her mom almost got his name right.

"You like him?"

"He just doesn't seem to be into girls…"

"What do you mean?" Maria wondered.

"He dances…ballet…" Gabi explained and Maria's face brightened.

"Oh, why don't you do ballet?" She encouraged. "That would be good for you!"

"Mom," Gabi rolled her eyes. "Because I have all the grace of a demented goat," she excused.

"Oh well, you could learn…"

"I thought this was about Troy?" Gabi pointed out.

"It is, darling, but if he likes ballet then there's no reason why you couldn't join and-"

"And become the pink princess of a daughter that you always wanted," Gabi spat as she released her seat belt and dashed out of the car the second Maria stopped in the drive; rushing into the house and up to her room before her mother could say anymore.

God, why couldn't she just be _normal,_ she mused as she grimaced painfully and threw herself on her bed.

/

"What are you doing?" Troy's derisive tone startled her and she dropped from the plie she was practicing while she waited for Coach Phillips.

"Nothing," she denied with a blush.

"Are you doing _ballet_?" He asked incredulously.

She turned and her ponytail whipped with her, inadvertently catching him on the arm as he came closer than she expected.

"My mom seems to think it's preferable for me to do ballet than kick balls around a field," she rolled her eyes.

Troy swallowed, knowing the pressure of parental expectation. "Well, I've not seen you kick balls around but I can bet you're better at it than ballet…"

"Thanks," she sarked, hurt by his words but he didn't know how because he was trying to be supportive of her choice to play football.

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"Darlings…" Came a shrill voice and Gabi and Troy looked at each other, then to Miss Darbus, their drama teacher.

"Miss Darbus?" Gabi asked. "Where's Coach Phillips?"

"Off trying out soccer stars, dear," she reminded Gabi and Gabi nodded. Her try out session was due tomorrow. Principal Turner had allowed her to attend.

"Then what's our punishment?" Troy wondered uneasily.

"No punishment," Miss Darbus assured. "But I need your help painting the scenery for the next production…"

"Painting?" Gabi frowned.

"Yes dear, with a brush," their teacher explained as if she were particularly simple.

"Right," Gabi nodded and followed Troy into the hall where cloth sheets had been laid and they were given a tree to start on. Troy took the trunk while she took the leaves.

"You have some in your hair," he offered when she didn't speak for a while and they were both sufficiently caked in paint.

She merely squinted at him.

"Look, I wasn't trying to say you were _bad_ or anything," he explained from before.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A third voice interrupted them and Troy looked up, noting it was directed at him. _Great, Sharpay Evans_.

"Detention," Troy answered, swishing his eyes down to his handiwork where Gabi noted he was doing a really good job.

"Weirdo," she hissed and then cast her snooty blue gaze upon Gabi as she stared at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the girl that punched Chad Danforth," Gabi supplied with a smug smile.

"Hm, might have known," Sharpay commented disdainfully and Gabi stood, leveling her gaze at the blonde seeing as she was shorter by default and unable to meet her face.

"Want to join the club?" Gabi asked on a low voice and Sharpay pulled back at the threat in her voice.

"No…" She stuttered and Gabi grinned and sat back down.

"That was bad-ass," Troy smirked across at her.

Gabi smiled softly. "You're not weird. She asked for it."

He nodded, feeling a proud warmth expand in his chest at her protectiveness.

"Anyway, since when were we goody two shoes?" She looked up, a sudden idea in her mind.

"Gabi…" Troy started worriedly.

"I mean this sucks, right? This sucks total balls."

"Ah, I guess you'd know…" He irked a brow and it shocked her that he was hurt at the idea she had slept with someone else.

"Smile, Bolton," she demanded.

He forced a smile and he should have seen it coming. Paint splattered softly across his face.

"Don't you dare-" He began, but it was pointless because she wasn't listening.

Instead, she slung another cast of paint at him and scrabbled up as he started toward her, setting out to chase her around the room with his own loaded brush.

Squealing, giggling and trying to catch her breath to keep an advantage, Gabi ran for her life through the other set pieces to avoid Troy's weapon.

His pretty face was splattered with paint, his hair too and he cornered her, a boyish grin on his lips as he realized he had her trapped.

"Troy…" She held out her hands to stop him, but he merely shook his head; his headband paint-ruined too and she squinted, wondering what he was going to do as he came ever closer.

He grinned, capturing her in his arms where she wriggled and squealed some more as she twisted so she was facing away and then he did something that she entirely never expected of him. He shoved his sodden paintbrush right down the front of her top; completely dousing her chest in paint and creating a cold wet uncomfortableness between her breasts.

"Troy!" She groaned and his arm loosened but she hung against it, beaten.

A clearing of a throat behind them brought them back to reality.

"Are you done, young man?" Miss Darbus asked.

Troy sagged, catching his breath and then he twisted, showing Miss Darbus just a peek of his mischievity.

"I think so," he conceded, still not sure he could let go of Gabi without fear of a reprised attack.

"Miss Montez?" Miss Darbus checked and Gabi nodded, winded from the feel of Troy's arm around her middle as opposed to her running stint.

Troy let go slowly, meeting Gabi's gaze as she twisted and swiped his cheek with her brush; albeit with an affectionate smile and a giggle to match.

"Thank you," Miss Darbus retrieved the two brushes in use and marched them both to the gym changing rooms. "Shower up," she told them and Gabi nodded solemnly until the older woman had turned her back to rid the brushes and then she grasped Troy's hand and pulled him into the boy's changing room.

/

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly as she turned on the faucets and he watched, feeling nerves tickle up his belly.

"Don't fret I'm not going to seduce you or anything," she rolled her eyes. "We can shower clothed and borrow from lost property…I just thought it would be fun!"

She yanked him into the shower and span around under the spray, her smile wide.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He wondered, feeling the water seep through every layer and onto his skin. He slung off his headband and ran fingers through his wet hair.

Gabi swallowed and sobered, coming close and squinting into his face. "You have freckles…"

"Yeah," he didn't look happy she had noticed.

Gabi blinked against the spray and let a little smile curve her lips. "Sexy," she said, standing right before him as their clothes clung to their bodies and revealed their toned shapes.

Troy flicked his eyes between hers, unsure if she was being honest. The brush of her thumbs over his cheeks told her she was.

"Can I kiss you yet?"

He frowned just a little and she knew he didn't understand why she wanted to do this, but she didn't care. He looked too cute wet and the fact he'd painted her cleavage had just changed her mind about him and his seemingly shy ways.

She didn't wait for him to answer; instead she reached up and wrapped her arms about his large shoulders, brushing her lips against his. It was encouragement enough, because he kissed her back, just slowly at first and then more firmly as their bodies warmed and tingled with awareness.

"Two weeks detention just became three…" the loud booming voice of Principal Turner echoed through the changing room and Gabi gasped and dropped down from Troy's body with a guilty start.

The head-teacher came around the shower cubicle and found the two wet teens standing sheepishly together. He folded his arms.

"Dare I ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Troy, I really don't understand where this behaviour is coming from…" Julia Bolton commented as she drove him to ballet practice Saturday morning.

He'd not been able to contact Gabi since they'd been split by Mr. Turner and truth be told, he could use some time to understand what was happening with them.

She'd kissed him. He just didn't know why.

He sighed as his mom ranted on about his detention being extended and looked out the window. So his punishment was ballet?

He'd always enjoyed dancing and somehow, he'd had a talent for ballet and had a control most would marvel at. But he'd never enjoyed ballet the way he enjoyed free dance and he hated that his mom felt the need to make him go every week in some kind of parental guilt thing she had going on. It was like she felt gifted children needed to be pushed or something. He didn't deny he had a gift but he really didn't want to use it for ballet. The stiff, controlled moves and utter devotion to the dance was too much for him to manage.

He liked doing other things. He liked showering with Gabi.

"Well?" She looked over, waiting for an answer. "Is it rebellion?"

He smirked.

"Can I get my ear pierced?" His question weighed heavily in the car.

"You're sixteen, you don't need my permission," Julia answered with a pinch of her lips that belied disapproval.

He nodded and jumped out of the car at the town hall where he saw several lithe girls enter.

Maybe ballet wouldn't be so bad after all, he mused.

/

Jesus, he was good, Gabi mused.

She sipped her milkshake and hovered outside the room where ballet was taking place, but she had caught glimpses of his magnificent body moving with grace and ease she could only dream of.

Her try-out for the team had been successful and although she'd only be warming the bench and training with the team until her detention was over; she was glad she had not only been _allowed _to join the team, but was good enough to, also.

She just wished Troy had said something to her after their kiss- waited for her after detention even, but he'd vanished and she didn't blame him. She was a little…unpredictable sometimes.

She jolted to attention as the class emptied and she watched jealously as several amazing-looking girls trickled out, Troy following more slowly as he chatted with one particularly slim girl that Gabi instantly compared herself to.

His eyes immediately fell upon her and brightened in recognition and she saw him shyly disengage himself from the avid conversation he was having to come over and greet her.

His trousers were cotton and huge; his vest tight and revealing. It was like she was looking at a different guy and she felt her breathing quicken excitedly as he came close. He still had a bandana on and his gentility was evident as he cupped his neck and rubbed it shyly.

"Hi," he greeted.

Gabi pointed her straw at him.

"Chocolate," she said and he leaned forward to sip obediently.

"Wanna come to the piercing booth?" He asked with a brow lift.

She looked at him, intrigued. "Why?"

"Because I'm getting my ear pierced," he explained and he wondered if she thought that was weird.

"Really?" She tilted her head. "Could be sexy…"

He smiled and rolled his eyes up, pursing his lips. "I'm sure you're the only one who will think so…"

Gabi let her smile widen. "How much trouble did you get in?" She wondered as they walked toward town and she startled as Troy's fingers found hers and grasped.

She looked up, not expecting his tenderness. When she'd kissed him, it was kind of because his hot body and flirty touches had got her curious. She didn't actually think he might like her. And now he was evidencing he might, she felt all kinds of strange.

"Oh, the weirdo and the tomboy got it on," came Sharpay's derisive tone as they came inside the piercing booth.

Of all the people, Troy mused. Was she just everywhere he was?

Gabi tensed in anger, but Troy tightened his hand to hold her back. She was wearing grey sporty shorts today, with turquoise converse and a matching t-back vest with her hair in a ponytail like usual. He didn't think she looked anything like a boy, but then he gave up figuring some people.

"I hope a football doesn't find your head," Gabi murmured as they came right inside and Sharpay finished up and left at just the same moment, leaving them both thankful.

Gabi sat patiently as she watched Troy get his ear pierced and afterwards, she considered it did make him look a little sexier- his roguish look was complete but it juxtaposed so heavily against the ballet dancer in him, she couldn't help but ask him questions about his hobby.

"Watching you ballet dance is like…" She paused to describe. "You're amazing," she decided.

He pursed his lips and sat on a bench in the park; halfway to her home where he insisted on walking her.

"I guess…"

"You guess? Troy, you're like a different person," she assured.

"That's the thing," he lifted his brows. "Ballet was never my choice, you know? I have to be someone else to do it…"

"But you love dance…" She frowned.

"Dancing, yes. Not ballet," he shared.

"Oh," she looked up to him. "I'm sorry."

He smirked and stretched his arms above his head, then sighed and let them down.

"It's not your fault. It's just the way it is."

"Is that why you did the ant thing?" She guessed. "To get out of ballet after school?"

His depreciative smile told her a lot.

"And the paint?" She checked again, a little distraught that he'd planned that move to get more punishment.

He flicked his eyes to her. "Not the paint," he assured, flicking his gaze down to her chest as he remembered his cheeky act.

"I swear I still have traces of paint on my boobs," she teased to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah? Need any help showering?" He asked, fondly remembering that, too.

"No…but my mom is away again so you could come over to study," she invited with a feminine smile.

"You know when you asked me if I got in trouble?" He posed.

"Yeah and that stupid bitch Sharpay appeared from her broom…" She muttered.

"Well, my mom thinks I'm rebelling by getting more detention…"

"And?" She asked.

"And doing homework unsupervised might not go down too well right now…"

"It's just homework," she stood and bossed him.

He wasn't one to be bossed, normally, even though he was considered quiet and 'weird' because of his dress sense. But something about the new and exciting Gabi made him feel dangerous. She knew what it was like to be new at East High and struggle to fit in.

/

"Did you make the team?" Troy asked as he remembered her try outs as she made them drinks and instead of going to her room to study, she led him out onto the patio where an elaborate pool with a waterfall decorated the back yard. "Whoa…"

Gabi turned at his look of awe. "Yeah my mom's a PA," she explained. "And of course I made the team…"

"Hey, congratulations," he smiled and sipped his drink.

"I can't play until I'm out of detention but I can practice and train with them."

"How many sit-ups do they do?" He wondered, worrying about her petite frame coping with a work out for boys- physically stronger as proved by science.

"Oh, who cares," she discarded. "I just play."

He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Fancy a dip?" She wondered.

He looked at her for a long moment. "I thought we were studying."

She shrugged. "We have all afternoon…"

"I don't have any shorts," he excused.

"Wear your boxers," she instructed, disappearing to change into a swimsuit which she felt a little self-conscious in when she returned. It was a black all in one with red piping- sporty, just like her, but the cling of it didn't miss her curves and Troy's lips parted in silent appreciation.

"I have no idea why they call you a boy," he shared with a soft husk as she rounded the table and took his drink from his fingers.

"Are you coming in?" She enquired and he stood, slipping off his trousers once she was in the water and his vest followed, allowing him to dive into the pool in just his shorts, something that still made him feel incredibly self-conscious.

Gabi, however, was in a playful mood and played mermaid tag with him until they both popped up for air.

"Impressive," she smiled, floating close to wrap her arms around his neck and he ran his hand through his hair to slew it back.

His breath caught in his throat, surprised again at her appreciation of him when he was still getting used to being in this town and being noticed.

He didn't have words but he didn't need them because she was kissing him again, tempting his hesitant lips into a joining that he quickly reciprocated.

"Good afternoon, Gabi," a female voice pierced their pool kiss and Gabi pulled away slowly to look up to her mother.

"Uh, hi mom…"

/

Out of the pool, now dressed, damp and drying, the two teens sat on the sofa and waited for Maria Montez to finish on the phone with Julia Bolton where the conversation was relayed in front of them- at least from one side.

Gabi peeked at Troy and whispered 'sorry' to which he merely smiled and linked their little fingers.

"Right, well," Maria sighed as she turned back to them and they looked up guiltily. "Julia would like me to run Troy straight home after the escapades in the pool…"

"Escapades?" Gabi frowned.

"However," Maria's voice startled her. "We both feel that any time you spend together from now on in either house should be chaperoned."

Gabi pushed out a sulky lip. "That means I'll always be at Troy's house then," she sighed of her mother's constant disappearance.

"Well, we can work out the details later. I have to take Troy home now."

/

Troy had a headache. His mom had gone on for so long the day before about his apparent 'rebellion' and 'disappointing' behaviour that he felt like her words were tattooed into his brain. God, but his ears hurt.

He wrestled with his duvet and fidgeted in bed, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

If only the best ballet school in the state hadn't been in New Mexico and then he might not have had to move here to be able to attend it. But then he wouldn't have met Gabi, either.

Apparently thinking about her produced the real thing because there was a soft knock on his door followed by a 'Troy are you awake?' that he knew didn't belong to his mom.

"Yeah," he called out, puzzled. His mom had let her in?

Gabi pushed open his door and instantly smiled, taking a running jump for his bed where she landed on his duvet beside him while he held up both his arms in defense.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy," she mused and settled down beside him as though this was her room and not his.

"Hi," he offered confusedly, tipping his head toward her.

She tipped hers too and smiled back. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, my mom had to fly out to Chicago and your mom agreed to babysit me for today and tonight." She relayed.

"You're _staying_?" He frowned.

Gabi flicked her eyes between his. "Don't be happy or anything…" She commented sulkily.

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

Gabi rolled off his bed and stood, looking down. He couldn't help but notice she had on his t-shirt with her track bottoms and he liked seeing her in it.

"I'll be downstairs," she told him with a sad face that made him feel guilty for his reaction to her news.

If only she knew he couldn't concentrate on anything while she was here and that was the real reason for his concern.

"Gabi-" He called for her, but she closed his door and left, leaving him to sigh out in regret.

/

When Troy finally rose from bed around midday, he wandered about in his jeans and black t-shirt with his long hair a little messed; looking for their house-guest.

Julia had caught him in the kitchen making food and spent another hour telling him the rules of having Gabi there and he didn't hear a single one of her warnings as he went about making and eating his lunch.

He perched on the front porch swing chair and squinted into the street, sourcing Gabi playing soccer with some of the neighborhood boys, upsetting them with her skill. There were lots of whines that she was 'a girl' and 'shouldn't be able to play', but she just glowed with each complaint.

"Hey Bolton!" She called over to him and he jerked his head up from his book, surprised she had noticed him. "Come play!"

He smirked. "Nah, I'm good," he declined and he watched her jog up the steps and then collapse on the seat beside him.

"I need a shower," she panted breathlessly as he watched.

"It's next to my room," he offered and she grinned and came back moments later damp and dressed in shorts and a vest.

"I'm sorry my mom dumped me here." She said, looking out into the street.

He looked over, with a little frown. "I'm not angry," he stated.

"No?" She looked at him.

"No…I just…when you're here…or anywhere that we're together…I just…" He stuttered and she let a slow smile spread over her lips.

She crawled along the seat and settled beside him, tilting his face up with her hand.

"You what, Troy?" She arched a brow.

"I get distracted," he dropped his gaze as he couldn't drop his chin.

The next thing he knew, her soft lips were upon his again and he really thought he ought to get with the program on this kissing thing and surprise her for once- or at least be ready when she decided to surprise him.

"What are you…?" He whispered as she straddled his lap. "My mom-"

"Is next door having coffee," she recounted assuredly, letting her hands run across his shoulders, down his arms and down his torso where she enjoyed his chest.

He blinked, confused at her seduction but his body soon warmed at the contact and he cupped her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Is this just about sex for you?" He asked.

Gabi jerked her brows up at his honest question and sucked in a breath. She had no idea he would think that and it shocked her that he would question her motive.

"No," she answered.

"Then what?" He wondered of her promiscuity.

She shrugged. "I feel good when I'm with you."

"Me, too," he assured. "But this," he gestured to her sitting in his lap. "It's too much for me…"

"Most teenage boys would love to be seduced," she countered, climbing off the seat with an embarrassed flush.

"But they wouldn't _really_ like _you_," he argued as she wrapped her arms around herself and headed inside and his words paused her.

She turned. "And you do?"

Troy nodded. "I really do."

Gabi frowned at this, turning to him fully for just a moment. "But I'm not attractive to guys." She remembered Chad's words and decided that direct action was the only way to get the male attention she craved.

Troy got up and came close, his hands tucked into his pockets and his golden ear stud glinting in the light. "You are to me."

Gabi was speechless for what to say. She could have made out with him moments ago on that very bench and instead he was standing here telling her he found her attractive and wanted her to believe it before he'd go any further. Maybe Sharpay was right, maybe he _was_ weird.

She didn't know what else to do, something inside her just kind of made her do it- she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Gabriella Montez didn't hug anybody. She was used to keeping a distance, making her own way, even in her last school. And suddenly, out of nowhere, she craved the embrace of the lanky ballet dancer with the long hair and the ear-piercing. What was with that? Luckily for her, Troy was the hugging type because he just wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head until she was ready to let go.

"That's not going to happen again," she warned as she pulled back and mentally straightened herself.

Troy's face flickered with puzzlement but he didn't argue as she walked away.

He just wished he knew why not.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zacharyandvanessa- thank you for your long review :)_

_EternalEquality- I have no idea what phase you got over but maybe you can PM to explain lol_

_Babyvfan- thank you for the story idea but I don't have any current plans to continue writing Troyella stories_

_Lifesuxthenudie- I need to concentrate on publishing my work I feel. I love fanfiction and all of my loyal supporters but…well I'll never say never ;)_

_Thank you everyone for reviewing :D_

**CHAPTER 4**

Gabi was stuck in goal. Apparently it was part of her punishment to be on the receiving end of the ball while the rest of team got to run up and down the pitch the way she ached to.

The ball bounced to her feet and she lifted it and kicked it over the heads of the practicing team; rolling her eyes as the fumbling net keeper the other end looked up to watch her ball pass into the goal. That was the second goal she'd scored just from a goal kick and she had serious doubts this could be a winning team if they let goals in that easily.

A few cheers sounded and a few high-fives later, she was ready to receive the next round of shots on goal from the 'opposition' which happened to include the loving Chad Danforth, just her luck. He'd managed to hit her in the boob twice already and she had a feeling it wasn't by accident. She was glad she'd worn a bra _and_ a crop top under her jersey to protect her fragile breast tissue.

It wasn't until later at home that she let guard down and showcased her vulnerability, checking her body for scratches and bruises gingerly. It had been a while since she had trained properly and the boys' training was twice as hard as she was used to doing herself so she would pay for it, she knew.

A long soak in the bath allowed her sore muscles to ease and while she lounged she smirked in memory of the surprise the team had expressed at her instant show of talent even though she was relegated to goal. She had a feeling that she might have actually found somewhere she belonged- as long as Chad didn't make her life difficult, she mused.

Gabi dried herself and padded into her room, pausing and looking around her suspiciously as she sensed something; but couldn't place the odd feeling. She quickly slipped on her panties and had a heart attack as a clipped knock sounded on her bedroom door- but not the wooden one inside the house; the glass French door that opened onto her balcony.

_Who the fuck was prowling around on her balcony watching her get dressed?!_ What kind of perverts did Albuquerque house, she wondered storming over with gritted teeth and her football trophy in her hand as a weapon. No point hiding now, she mused as she ripped open the door and lifted the heavy prize to clonk whoever was on her balcony around the head.

Troy Bolton's confused-looking face paused her violence, but her breath caught in her throat as his gaze worked up her naked form and rested on her breasts as the cold breeze puckered her nipples. Or maybe it was his intense look that caused that reaction, she wasn't sure. She didn't care, really. The guy was staring at her like she was a porcelain doll and it irked her.

"Pervert!" She hissed and stomped inside to grab her silk night-dress, not ashamed of her naked body but blushing hard at his silent appraisal of her.

"Are you coming in or what?" She asked tersely as he blinked a few times and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Do you always open you French doors naked?" He wondered, stepping inside, his eyes intent on hers and his permanently puzzled look in place. He looked like he couldn't work out why he was there.

"No!" She fumed, looking up into his face. "Do you always peek on girls _while_ their naked?" She arched.

He had on his long jacket, his headband and fingerless gloves. She kind of wanted to grab him and kiss him but she didn't know why he was here yet and he'd told her off before about kissing him so she fought the urge off.

"No, just you," he replied in the easy-teasing way he answered most of her absurd questions.

The affectionate twinkle in his eyes made her jut her chin.

"Ok, you saw my boobs." She took some breaths to calm herself. "No big deal."

Troy stepped forward and kind-of smiled. "Big deal," he argued, still recovering from the sight of Gabi practically naked.

Gabi ignored him and met his eyes after rolling hers around the room first.

"Why are you here?"

He cupped her cheek and leaned down, laying soft, warm lips against hers. He didn't push, he didn't force her, but her mouth opened to his of its own accord and she let her body press into his for the moments they stood and kissed.

He smiled boyishly as he pulled away and wrapped her into his jacket.

"Did you come to capture me?" She wondered, remembering her words to him before about not hugging him. She'd said that because she couldn't afford to fall for him the way she thought she might be. Hugging only encouraged falling, she mused.

"No," he licked his lips. "I got distracted," he opened his arms to let her loose and he paced across her room.

Gabi turned to follow his movements, watching him sink into her mattress.

"Couldn't this have waited?" Gabi asked him with a sigh.

"Look, I just don't get you," he admitted softly. "And I haven't seen you since we talked on my porch…"

She pursed her lips. She had kind of been avoiding him since that conversation and it had been kind of hard seeing as she'd had to stay at his house all night and go to school with him the following day but somehow she had managed it.

She had to remember why she was here; and it wasn't to jump into bed with the first boy she met. If only Troy wasn't so damn tempting, she mused.

"I've been busy," she excused gently. "You came here to talk about _that_?" She added incredulously.

He frowned, just a little and she thought she saw hurt flicker across his face. He kind of sighed and kind of opened his mouth to talk, and then he rolled up from her bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he conceded. Maybe it _was _a little weird of him, he mused.

He went towards the balcony and as he passed her, she turned, her breath catching in her throat as she smelled his warm, soapy scent.

"Troy," she called and he paused with a stutter, then turned to squint at her next words.

"Don't go yet."

/

Troy laid himself on Gabi's bed and stared at the blank ceiling, not sure what he might find there, but finding it easier than looking at the girl laid beside him.

Okay, in hindsight he could see it was a little strange to turn up unannounced on her balcony of all places, especially at night and now that he knew what she did at night, he felt even more awkward. But she had started the kissing thing and now he felt like she was in control of it, too. So where did that leave him?

"Is your mom home?" He enquired, just curious that she may have heard them talking.

"Yeah, why, were you hoping she wasn't?" Gabi asked back.

"No, I just wondered if she might have heard…" he posed.

"Pfft, I doubt it," Gabi arched. "She pretends she cares but really, she doesn't know the half of it…"

"Oh, yeah?" He tipped his head at her and grinned.

She felt her own lips curling in response. "Don't be dirty."

"I'm not," he denied, flicking fond eyes down her face.

"If you're thinking she would hear us making out, I think we'd be safe," she added.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking that."

"Oh," she frowned, not sure if she should be insulted or touched.

"Not that I don't think about that _ever_," he adjusted quickly on hearing her disappointment in his statement. "I just wasn't, then. I was thinking if she heard us how much more trouble I'd be in."

"Surely that fits your plan for permanent grounding?" She guessed.

"Well being grounded isn't ideal because then she drives me to and from ballet…" he conceded.

"So it's just detention you're after…"

Troy squinted. "Do you think I'm weird?"

Gabi let out a splutter of laughter. Then saw his crestfallen look. "Well, no, not totally weird…" she added quickly.

He sighed and looked back to the ceiling.

"Troy," she called him with a pang of regret at her laughter. "I don't think you're weird."

He twisted his lips. "Sometimes I just wish they cared about more than my talent, you know?"

Gabi pursed her lips beside him. "If it makes you feel any better my mom is going to Sri Lanka next week and asked my Aunt Deb to babysit me."

"You have a babysitter?" His head tipped sideways again and she met his gaze reluctantly.

"Yes…"

"Is your mom ever here?" He wondered quite curiously, not meaning anything from his words but Gabi appreciated his sentiment all the same.

"Doesn't seem like it." She admitted.

"What's your aunt like?"

Gabi shrugged. "She's cool. She'll let me out for play dates."

"Play dates?" He semi-frowned, semi-smiled.

"Yeah you know, when I'm allowed out to play…" she flirted.

"Gabi, you do know I-"

"Gabriella Anne Montez that better be the TV I can hear and not a boy in your room!" Maria Montez called through the closed door and Gabi startled at the sudden interruption.

"Shit!" She hissed, shoving Troy onto the floor where he fell with a thud and an 'ow!' until she forced him under her bed.

She strolled to her door and smiled innocently at her mother while she opened it, her TV on in the background and now on silent.

"Sorry mom, I wanted to see the last episode of House."

"What was that loud bang?" Maria squinted behind her suspiciously.

"I tripped over my duvet getting up," Gabi explained.

"Why are your French doors open?"

"Hot," Gabi answered to her next question, wondering how many more there would be.

"We came here for a new start, Gabriella. I do not want a repeat of Harry Grainger thank you very much…" Maria clipped.

"Mom!" Gabi protested. "Do you see Harry Grainger in this room? No. Do you see any boy in this room? No. I learned my lesson." She added solemnly.

"Good," Maria sighed. "Go to bed as soon as it finishes," she added of her programme and Gabi nodded, closing her door with a thankful sigh as she closed her eyes too.

"What the hell is this?" Troy's confused voice pierced her quiet moment and she popped her eyes open, remembering she had hidden him.

He stood from under her bed and held up the small bullet-shaped vibrator that she had stashed under there, away from prying eyes. And now he was stood there holding it with a puzzled expression. She felt her cheeks flush and her face contort with a frown and then she licked her lips and swallowed, deciding to brave it out.

She walked over and took the device from his fingers. "That's my vibrator," she said very evenly, meeting his eyes as if daring him to say more.

His brows furrowed, his eyes flickered and then a heat spread over his own face as he realized her meaning.

"Oh." He swallowed, finding that information a little too much in his present state.

"Yes, oh," she agreed smugly and put it into her top drawer out of sight. "Time you were leaving…"

"Uh…oh…sure," he turned toward the door and picked up his jacket.

"See you in school…" She lifted her brows as she walked him to the balcony edge and she watched him straddle it before launching into her tree with cat-like precision.

"Goodnight," he told her with no other words as he easily dropped down the branches and to the ground.

Leaving her grateful he had left without asking anything else. About her vibrator _or _the boy her mother mentioned. She just wondered how long it would be before he did…

/

"Who's Harry Grainger?"

Well, that wasn't long; Gabi mused as she emptied her locker and rolled her eyes up. Troy was wearing a cream thick-knit jumper and soft jeans with boots, his burgundy bandana wrapped around his forehead and his earring present. He really did look like Rob Lowe, she mused. In his hey-day. All that rugged, romantic manliness she seemingly enjoyed by the response her body was having to him. Some kind of cross between tingles and itches.

"Who?" She repeated, deliberately delaying her answer.

"The guy your mom mentioned…" He prompted. "Last night…" He added when she didn't respond.

"Last night, huh?" Chad Danforth chose _that _moment to interrupt and Gabi sighed in annoyance. She still bore the bruises from their football practice. "You two finally did it, then…"

"Piss off, Danforth," Gabi advised with dark eyes.

"Hey, team-mate," he lifted his brows with a crowing grin. "That's what the boys talk about-get used to it. Who you laid, how many times…" He looked at Troy. "Was he any good...?"

Troy merely smirked his lips at the black boy, not joining in his game.

Gabi tilted her head and smiled sweetly at the jock. "Yeah, I laid Bolton. I lost count though- was it five times?" She lifted her brows to Troy. "And yeah, he was good," she smiled with pleasure, coming close to Chad and breathing in his face. "He was _real _good…"

Chad kept Gabi's gaze with his four seconds longer than needed and she felt something hit her stomach in realization. Chad _fancied_ her! Jesus, why hadn't she seen it? All that male bravado, the insults- the punishment. He was intimidated by her! He liked what he saw but he couldn't fathom it when she kicked balls around and he should be after one of the curvy cheerleaders like everyone expected of him.

He dropped his gaze and smirked. "Ha-ha, Montez," he conceded. "Too bad I know Bolton is still a virgin…"

Troy squinted at the boy he barely knew and wondered if he was going to join the list of kids to avoid at East High.

"Don't sweat it, dude," Chad told him. "You'll soon lose it round here…"

With that the black boy wandered off and Gabi turned her gaze back to Troy.

"Well, there you go," she mused of Chad's advice.

"Yeah," Troy agreed, but didn't voice his thoughts. Instead he mumbled something about seeing her later and loped off down the hall, leaving her more confused than ever. He really was _such_ a strange boy! But somehow, she liked it.

/

Gabi decided that her underwear alone was not going to be enough to shield her from the deliberate attempts to hit her with the ball during her hazing period. She may have earned her place on the football team but she hadn't yet earned the respect of her team mates; and she had to practice with the boys during P.E. so that she could still go to detention with Troy for the next week.

When she had finished showering up, ready for the next task Coach Phillips set them, she shoved her bandages into her bag and silently thanked them for saving her gentle skin even though she was sure she was still covered in blue patches from unprotected areas that were hit.

She was tired today, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the feeling she would never be accepted here; maybe it was the feeling her mother was abandoning her again. Or maybe it was the way Troy had asked her about Harry and the answer she knew she had to give.

He was sprawled attractively in his chair as she came into the classroom and on the board there were instructions.

"What's this?" She frowned, sitting beside him with a wince.

His eyes flicked down her and noted her sign of pain; but he flicked his eyes back to the board before she could tell he'd noticed.

"We have to write an essay," he explained. "Coach Phillips is trusting us to behave alone and if we don't have 1000 words by time he's back, we have to sit another hour of detention."

Gabi groaned and laid her head in her arms. "Please, god no!"

"The brief for the essay is 'Why I believe detention is an effective method of punishment.'" Troy phrased.

Gabi looked up to him. "Why do you sound okay with this?"

He shrugged. "Anything is better than picking condoms off the field…"

"True," she sighed and pulled out her notepad, neatly writing her name and the essay title before she glanced over at her partner in crime.

Yes, he was definitely avoiding talking to her, she could tell. He'd only looked at her once when she had come in and he was already a quarter of a page into his work. Now why was that? And why did it make her feel bad?

She pressed her lips together and swallowed, wanting to clear the air before she started her essay.

"I'll tell you about Harry Grainger," she murmured, wondering if he had heard because he kept writing. Then his pen paused but he didn't look up.

"Now?" He wondered, hoping she wouldn't because although he wouldn't mind another detention, he didn't know if he wanted to hear the story or not.

"When you're ready," she offered, sensing that the time was not now.

He lifted his head and looked over. "Is your mom picking you up?"

She shrugged. "I walk mostly."

"Gabi, I told you we could take you-"

"It's okay," she smiled, interrupting him. "Your mom already did enough."

"Come for dinner?" He half asked, half hoped.

To his surprise, she nodded. "Okay."

He let out a breath. "Okay."

"Miss Montez," Coach Phillip's voice sounded before he entered the room. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived but I assume Bolton had explained the task to you?"

Gabi looked up. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Forty-five minutes left," he looked at his watch. "Best get going…"

Gabi nodded and began to write quickly; something she wasn't really used to doing. She did her homework to keep her mother off her back and give her less chance to ban her from football, but truth be told, writing was not her strong point.

Something she found out when Coach Phillips marked their papers and graded her with a C- while Troy got a B+.

"That's not fair!" She whined as he held up his sheet and gloated over his mark.

"Read it and weep, soccer-girl!" He crowed.

She stood and sulked. "I thought your talent was dancing, twinkle-toes," she arched, heading down the hallway as he followed beside her, smirking gleefully.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a romantic; I like reading and writing…"

"A romantic?" She blasted out a disbelieving puff of laughter.

"Yeah," he looked affronted. "What's wrong with that?"

"Name one romantic thing you did," she challenged.

"Held your hand," he quipped right back and she frowned into his face as they stood at the gates waiting for Mrs. Bolton.

"_That's_ romantic?" She fronted, not pleased he had an answer to her challenge.

"I gave you my jumper when you were cold…" He added, liking the look of frustration on her face. It just made him want to kiss her even more.

"Big wow," she rolled her eyes and he moved, standing in front of her.

"Okay, Miss-Hard-To-Please," he addressed. "Tell me what your idea of romantic is…"

"As if," she denied.

"You can't go belittling my romantic-ness and not give an explanation," he chided.

"Well…" She huffed and puffed for a moment. "What about rose-petals on the bed covers? Or love-notes?" She suggested.

He blinked, twice and she had trouble avoiding his gaze.

"We've not slept together for me to be able to put rose-petals on your bed covers and who said I hadn't written love-notes?" His voice was low and she didn't like what it intimated. This was Troy! Sweet, innocent Troy. Why did he sound like he wanted to bed her then? Rose petals or otherwise…

"Not to me," she stammered of his expression of having written love-notes.

"No," he agreed. "But I have written them."

She darted her eyes to his, shocked and kind of hurt at this news. He had loved someone? Who? Is that why he didn't want to jump into anything with her? But they'd only kissed…she'd only offered him…well, she blushed at that thought. Maybe she had been a little presumptuous in thinking they would just fall into bed together.

_Beep beep!_

Julia Bolton's arrival could not be worse-timed; Gabi mused as she gritted her teeth and got into the back seat with Troy, deliberately staring out of the window.

So they both had secrets.

That was kind of strange. She hadn't expected it of him, despite his oddness and the way his appearance did not mesh with his easy-going nature or his apparent lack of experience; but he _had_ been in love.

She just didn't know who with and to find out, she'd have to reveal all about Harry. Something she was not looking forward to. Troy was…well, he was kin, really. They both shared similar experiences and she was just getting used to having him around. She didn't want to lose him just yet. But she worried she might.

Still, his own past could be as murky as hers and she shouldn't be so quick to assume he would think any differently of her after she told him about Harry.

She licked her lips and ventured a look to him as they pulled up in his drive.

"Gabriella, is crab-cakes okay for dinner?" Julia asked and Gabi made a face to herself. _Crab-cakes? _Was that like fish-cakes?

"Uh, sure, Mrs. Bolton," she replied politely and Troy rolled out of his seat leaving her no choice but to do the same. As she went to open her door, she realized he had come round to help her out, something gentlemanly she hadn't expected.

"You want romantic?" He asked her as Julia headed inside, out of earshot. "I'll give you romantic…"

He followed inside and deliberately waited for her to go through first, doing the same at his room until she was settled and then he sighed and crashed out on his bed beside her.

He tipped his head so it touched hers. Gabi knew he wanted connection, he craved it unlike she; who was so used to being parted from her loved ones that she became resigned with isolation. So when her fingers twitched, she frowned at herself. She would not hold hands with Troy Bolton, she told herself sternly. Only her fingers twitched again and she sighed and looked down a little, finding Troy's fingertips just mere centimeters from her own and it was like he had wanted to hold her hand first, but had stopped himself.

Why was that?

Did he want her to move first? Either way, she rolled her head back and as subtly as she could possibly manage now, she curled her fingers until they touched his. His moved to accommodate hers and their fingers twined, wordlessly while they lay there, each deep in their own thoughts.

His about their epic day and hers about their budding friendship.

"Apple pie for dessert?" Julia Bolton's warm tones filled the doorway and Troy startled onto his elbows.

"Mom," he said accusingly, as if to tell her she shouldn't burst in on them.

"The door was open dear," she said. "As it should be. Apple pie?" She asked again.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded and sighed as he lay back down and felt Gabi's fingers curl back through his.

"Apple pie is nice," she said and he found a smile curling his lips.

"I think Anna; our house-keeper makes it." He offered.

"Home-made, even better."

"Do you bake?" He looked over and found her quietly laughing.

"No!" She offered through her giggles.

"Why's that funny?"

"How many girls do you know who play footie and bake?" She wondered.

"Well, I didn't know any girls who played football till I met you…" He excused shyly.

"I don't bake, Troy," she made that clear. "I'm sorry."

"Why sorry?" He rubbed his hair against hers.

She shrugged. "You're trying to be romantic and I just don't fit the bill."

He rolled over and propped on his elbow to look at her laid beside him. Her fingers missed his but she soon grasped his free hand and began tentatively touching his fingers, exploring the way his hand was made.

"Those bruises you have, they're from the game?" He guessed and she looked to him for a second, surprised he'd noticed.

"How did you know?" She murmured, rubbing his thumb with hers, a little suggestively if he wasn't imagining things.

"Well, you answered your door naked the other night…"

"Not my door," she amended. "My window…that you stalked me on…"

He rolled his eyes. "Still, I saw some bruises."

"Chad was kicking the ball right at me and I didn't go prepared," she admitted. "Now I have…padding."

"What kind of padding?" He wondered as her thumb rubbed over the top of his as it might run over the top of his- he gulped, swallowing at the image that filled his mind.

"I'll show you…" She rose from the bed and he watched her with a forlorn look, half glad her sensuous little hand-massage was interrupted and half disappointed, too.

She unzipped her bag and took out a bundle of bandages and held them up.

"These."

He frowned. "You wrap them around your body?"

She nodded, wrapping one over her vest; over her bust to show him how.

"They aim for your chest?"

She sucked her lower lip and avoided his gaze while she put the bandages back in her bag. As she lowered onto the bed again, he felt her reticence to discuss this, but the thought of her being targeted upset him.

"He caught me in the boob a few times," she admitted lightly.

"That is so wrong…" Troy murmured and she shot him a worried look.

"Don't try and get him back," she said. "It's not you and I don't want it to be."

"It hurts me that they're hurting you," he admitted.

"You have the cheerleaders. I have Chad," she reasoned.

"Yeah," he nodded of his nemesis.

"Have they done anything to you lately?"

Troy grasped her hand gently in his and brought it to his chest where the back of it touched his t-shirted skin.

"Shar said my earring made me look gayer."

Gabi giggled. "Is that the best she could come up with?"

"The weird thing is, when I was coming in from basketball in P.E, I took my top off as I walked down the hall and she was stood there staring at me the whole time…"

Gabi smiled and flicked her eyes to his. "You do have a nice chest, Troy."

She remembered this from their pool 'escapades'. She'd hardly think she could forget to be honest, but it didn't surprise her that Sharpay wanted a good look.

He offered her a little lop-sided smile that made her heart flutter. _Jesus, that wasn't good! _What was she? A little girl in love? Her heart didn't flutter for anyone, especially not the side-smiling, ruffled-looking, soft and delectable Troy.

"I'm glad you think so," he managed to husk out in response to her compliment.

"She was probably gutted she had been so horrible to you when she didn't know there was a hottie hiding under all that gay exterior," she joked and her dancing eyes met his.

"Hottie, huh?"

When he spoke to her in that low voice, she forgot all about him being a ballet dancer, forgot all about him being sweet and innocent and all those things that made her kind of like him all the more. When he spoke to her like that, she just felt hot, deep inside, between her thighs and outside, too, where her skin flushed with attraction. Jesus, he was hot, she couldn't deny it. It was okay to find him attractive; however it was not okay to get too attached.

So when she curled her hand around his neck and reached up towards the kiss he was leaning down to give; she reminded herself this was nothing more than a brief high school romance, no more no less. In a few months she'd be moving again and she'd have a new set of friends to meet, new boys to flirt with and the same missing mother she'd grown up with. That was her life, that was just the way it was….and this kiss was way too distracting to think about anything else she realized as she gave into the feeling and let her body soften in trust.

Troy leaned softly against her, not pushing, just experimenting with his tongue against hers and his chest against hers and she felt safe under his gentle weight; not trapped, not held; just embraced of her own accord. As her fingers drove into his tethered hair and she angled for a deeper kiss; a distant calling roused them from the deep.

As Julia Bolton knocked sharply on the door, they sprung apart instantly, panting a little and guiltily shifting to face her.

"Hi mom!" Troy rolled over and greeted, grasping his blanket to drape across his body.

"Dinner is ready." Julia clipped. "Gabriella, I'll drive you home after." She added.

Gabi lifted her brows at the meaning behind those hard words. She swallowed hard- against Julia's judgment and against the tingles across her body from where Troy's had been touching hers.

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton," she demurely slid off the bed and came around it to wash up, throwing Troy a look before she went, which he smiled wanly at.

_Great timing!_ He cursed his mother for the second time that evening. He was so into that kiss, his body had reacted with the thought of what might else come after it and he was reminded of his innocence all over again. Teen guys did not get horny after one little kiss, he chided himself.

Luckily his mother left with a few clipped words about his friendship with Gabi and he was given a few moments reprieve to calm his teenage hormones.

Gabi wasn't the first girl to turn him on; but she was the first he wanted to have sex with. He just wasn't sure she wanted it, too. Yeah, she liked kissing him but that didn't mean she wanted more. And for the right reasons. When he remembered her flirting from before and his accusation that _all_ she wanted was sex, he felt an awkwardness run over him. He didn't want to be _that_ guy, either. The guy she just used for a means to an end.

No, he was sure if they kept on being 'friends' then something more might come of it. He just hoped his mom wouldn't ruin it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"_Mrs. Montez, I appreciate you are away on business a lot of the time, but I found Gabriella and Troy making out in his room this evening…I really think we should keep a closer eye on this or the two of them could be having sex before we know it_…"

Gabi closed her eyes and grimaced at the frank discussion Julia was having with her mother. She had only just assured her mother she wasn't hiding boys in her room and now this!

It was hardly making out, she denied. They had barely even touched, apart from heir torso's and that didn't count because neither of them rubbed in the way she had kind of planned on doing had they not been interrupted.

Troy was special. He was a little on the innocent side and she wasn't going to rush him into any place he didn't want to be, so his mom could just back down, she mused. The way she was talking it was if Gabriella was the seducer and Troy was the naïve boy. Well, she knew better and she also knew what Troy could handle. She wasn't stupid. And she definitely wasn't stupid enough to be having sex with him…though she kind of wanted to on some level. He wasn't ready. And if she was truthful, neither was she. But it wasn't an issue. So if she and Troy weren't talking about it, why were their parents?!

She sighed and folded her arms as she heard the front door click shut and she awaited her mother's return to the living room.

"Aunt Deb is coming tomorrow," Maria told her and she furrowed her brows and flicked her a look.

"Okay."

"And I think you know what I'm going to say…"

"Don't have sex with Troy?" She guessed lightly, though her words sat heavily between them.

"Julia is concerned, honey." Maria broached. "You know that I trust you and you know I want you to be safe…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "But his mom thinks I'm a slut."

"Don't use that word, Gabriella," her mom admonished.

"It's true though, isn't it?" She challenged. "She thinks I started the whole thing…and just to put the record straight, we weren't making out."

Maria stroked Gabi's hair and pressed her lips together. "Like I said, Julia is concerned that the time you and Troy are spending together is taking the focus off school work and more importantly for Troy- his ballet."

"Well that shows you how much she knows because he hates ballet," Gabi ground out, then sighed as her mom offered her a hug. She didn't unfold her arms; she just leaned forward to appease her.

"It's up to Julia to deal with Troy," Maria commented.

"So what are you saying exactly, mom?" Gabi wondered, still confused at this little chat.

"While I'm gone I think it's best you don't see Troy out of school." Maria posed.

"What?" Gabi opened mouth and widened her eyes.

"Deb is a good role-model but I can't expect her to keep an eye on you all the time while I'm gone…"

"So, nor can you…nor can Julia…" Gabi argued.

"Julia has asked you don't go to their house anymore." Maria shared softly and Gabi stared at her mother dumbfounded for the seconds it took her eyes to fill with tears and then she swallowed so they wouldn't fall.

"Right," Gabi agreed hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, honey," Maria offered.

"No, it's fine," Gabi assured. "Have fun in Sri Lanka, mom," she said and then ran to her room.

/

"I like your hair like that," Troy's familiar tones offered of her neat, down-the-back plait that captured most of her wayward curls.

"Are you allowed to speak to me?" She didn't turn from the lunch queue to answer him; she just slid her tray along and nodded to the lunch ladies who were serving to indicate what she wanted. _Great, now she had nodded to the peas lady and had a mound of mushy green crap on her plate_…

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He bemused with a furrow of his brow.

"Hey! Montez!" Jason Cross waved to her and she smiled gratefully at her new team-mate, one who didn't hate her completely.

She looked up to Troy.

"Because your mom told my mom that I'm not allowed over to your house anymore," she said in answer to his question and then drifted over to the soccer table, leaving Troy awkwardly deciding what to do.

"Can I-" He began but already she was out of earshot and someone jogged his arm as they came by him, forcing him to sit elsewhere whilst Gabi bonded with her team-mates.

Once lunch was over, he followed her out; heading outside to the tree she always sat behind where she thought no-one saw her. No-one but him, maybe.

He stood and blocked the sun so she had to look up.

"Sit down, you're blocking my sun," she commanded and he tipped his head at her tone. Could have been worse, he guessed. She could have told him to piss off.

He rested his head against the tree and scooped his arms around his knees.

"Look, my mom told me I couldn't see you any more. I had no idea she was going to go and say something to your mom as well…"

"We didn't even do anything…" She argued, hurt.

"I know," he conceded. "Look, my mom is really strict, okay? It's nothing to do with you."

"It is," Gabi looked to him. "The way she said it to my mom was like _I _had _you _pinned to the bed, not the other way around…"

Troy lifted his brows. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Do you think you might like…do that sometime?" He asked cheekily and she threw the handful of grass she had been steadily picking at him.

"Look, my mom is…weird," he sighed. "She's protective, I guess. There's this girl at the ballet- her name is Amanda, I was talking to her that day you came…"

"The thin one?" Gabi inserted.

"Yeah, her. She has it in her mind that me and Amanda are the perfect match- I mean, I don't even think of Amanda that way, you know?" He sighed.

"She's very graceful," Gabi allowed, jealous that Amanda had his mother's approval, but she didn't. "And thin."

"Well, so what?" Troy asked back, studying her vulnerable look intently. He wished his mother hadn't hurt her so; but he could only try and reassure her. "I don't like thin girls."

"You better like girls that are boys then because that's what I am," she said despondently and he licked his lips, not used to seeing Gabi so down- and so open.

"You are not a boy," he assured with a confidence in his voice that gave her courage to look at him. "Jesus, no way on earth."

Gabi sucked her lower lip. "Your mom doesn't want me around…"

Troy squinted. "But I do…"

"Then how do we do this?" She wondered. "You date Amanda and we sneak about?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to date Amanda. She'd know within five minutes I wasn't into her."

"So we just have detention?" Her voice sounded high and bleak.

Troy took a deep breath and leaned forward, reaching his arm behind him to signal he wanted to cuddle her. He could die like a duck right now, he knew. She hated being 'cuddly', but right now, he didn't care. He wanted to show her he was there for her, no matter what. To his surprise, she leaned forward too and let his arm envelope her shoulders.

"This is our last week of detention, let's make the most of it and lay low from my mom…" He suggested.

Gabi frowned. "I just don't get why your mom doesn't like me."

Troy twisted his lips, feeling her disappointment. He knew he would feel the same if Mrs. Montez had judged him as harshly. He leaned down and kissed her hair and Gabi felt the ringing knowledge hit her deep inside.

She wasn't Amanda. And she was never going to be.

/

"Hey, great game, Montez," Chad Danforth commended and Gabi squinted at him as she stretched to warm down.

He chuckled. "I mean it."

"Why are you being nice suddenly?" She wondered suspiciously.

"I heard you and gay boy broke up," he announced and she rolled her eyes at his nickname for Troy.

"Tell me something, Chad, why would I go out with a gay guy?" She posed.

He shrugged. "You're half-boy anyway, right?"

Gabi smiled wanly at him. There was the Danforth she knew and loved.

"Right," she conceded. "I love strapping on a dick and pretending to be a guy so much I thought I'd give up on lesbians and find a gay guy instead…"

Chad's mouth o'd at her descriptive joke and she swallowed and blushed as Coach Phillips paused at her side.

"Is that a conversation you should be having on the soccer field Miss Montez?" He enquired and Gabi stood completely still.

"No sir."

"Danforth, is that a conversation you should be having with Miss Montez?" Coach added and Gabi was relieved he had finally seen Chad's involvement in her sometimes strange behaviours.

"No, sir," Chad agreed, sending Gabi a mischievous smile which she strangely found herself returning.

"Good, I don't need to remind you both that detention is a heartbeat away if I hear any more unacceptable language during my practice…" He added before he stalked away and called the team inside to shower.

Gabi headed out of practice and straight for detention, surprised to find Troy missing.

"He's dancing," Coach Phillips told her as he came into the classroom behind her, guessing her puzzlement.

She nodded in remembrance and waited for her task.

"Miss him?" Coach asked with smiley eyes and Gabi tilted her head at his personal question.

"No." She lied.

"Here, ten reasons why you miss Bolton," he handed her a sheet of paper numbered 1 to 10.

"What..?" She looked up, confused.

"You want twenty?" He asked and she shook her head and frowned sulkily.

"One hour, Miss Montez." He told her and walked out again.

/

Ten reasons…_jeez this was hard_. So far she had thought of five non-embarrassing, fairly reasonable answers.

Ten Reasons Why I Miss Bolton _by Gabriella Montez_

I have to do detention alone.

I miss having someone to talk to.

I get a lift home with him.

Time goes faster with a partner in crime.

I can get help when I'm stuck.

And she needed help, she conceded. Lots of it. This task was so simple, she could write anything! Who cares what Coach thought of her, the task was done right? But what if he asked her questions on it? Did she care? She could make up as many lies as was needed to get out of this ridiculous task. Ten things…it was too many! She doubted he even knew ten things about her, let alone could think of ten to miss. She could easily add another five that sprang into her mind of their own accord, but she was loathe to write them down. Even though Troy would never see this page it was like once they were there in black and white, she couldn't deny them, even to herself.

She didn't really want Troy to know she missed him at all if she were honest so this was like pain for her, having to use this page to purge her inner-most thoughts. But detention was pain, she supposed. It just irked her that her coach knew so much about her feelings for the tall one. She didn't like that he had noticed and she definitely didn't like that he knew her so well. That was creepy.

She checked the clock and saw she only had 15 minutes remaining so she quickly jotted down her last five reasons before she changed her mind and forfeited her detention.

His smile.

His hair/bandana.

The way he looks at me.

His romantic-ness.

The fact he likes me even though I'm not Amanda.

_There. _She'd never written so much slushy tripe in her life but coach had asked her and that was her entry whether he liked it or not. When he came back, she handed him the page with a smirk and folded her arms as if daring him to say something.

His eyes flicked down her answers, smiled at a couple, then his gaze met hers again.

"Hm. Interesting." Was all he said. "That's all for today, goodnight Gabriella."

Gabi stood and frowned a little. "Are you going to keep that?"

He smiled and folded it, putting it into his pocket. "I'll throw it out later."

_Of course you will_, she mused silently.

"Right," she bid him goodnight and went out for her ride, remembering her aunt was only just settling in and wouldn't know where her school was to pick her up from. She sighed, starting the walk home with a heavy feeling in her heart. She couldn't even get a lift with Troy anymore because his mom didn't like her. She wasn't _Amanda_. Pure little, thin sweet Amanda.

Gabi frowned. Had Julia found out about her past? Had Troy asked her about Harry only to confirm the details of that particular little encounter? She couldn't imagine how anyone could have found out, particularly from Julia's social standing but then some people took great pleasure in nosing around in other people's business.

And it was possible Julia did her homework on finding out Troy was 'socialising' with her. If Julia's intention for him was to go for milkshakes with Amanda; and what he'd really done was get his ear pierced with Gabi, she could see how the older woman might be mistaken on her influence over her son.

"Gabriella? Would you like a lift?" Julia's voice sounded beside her and she startled at it, thinking the woman had invaded her head somehow, but she was pulled up at the side of the road, having seen her walking home.

"No thank you, Mrs. Bolton." She declined with every ounce of self-respect she could muster. "I'm perfectly fine walking."

"Why don't I walk her home?" Troy called from the back of the car and Julia frowned and turned to deny this action, but Troy had already shut the door and was now beside the car. "You have that dinner with Mr. Roberts anyway…" Troy added of his mother's plans.

"I leave at eight and expect you home by then." Julia clipped, clearly not happy.

"Absolutely," Troy nodded. "I'll be an hour, tops."

Julia pulled away with no more argument which left Gabi glaring at Troy angrily.

"What are you doing?" She asked, very calmly.

"Walking you home…" He shrugged.

"Lay low?" She reminded him. "Your mother…"

He twisted his lips. "Well she asked you if you wanted a lift…"

"Troy!" She exasperated.

"What?!" He laughed back.

"Just hurry up," she commanded, storming off ahead of him which he smiled at as he followed.

/

"Gabriella!" Deb ran down the path and hugged her favourite niece, even though she was dressed in sports wear with her hair bound- not a look she was used to seeing. "Haven't you grown!" She commented predictably.

"Not in the right places," Gabi remarked on a murmur and Deb tilted her head and cupped her face.

"So beautiful." Deb complimented, and then noticed a figure hovering in the background. A boy, to be precise, standing by the gate. "Oh, hello," she extended her greeting.

"Hi." Troy nodded shyly.

"And you are…" Deb led.

"Troy," he supplied. "Troy Bolton. I…uh…I walked Gabi home…"

"Oh! Did you now, how sweet," Deb commended. "Thank you," she added with a smile as Troy hovered.

"Oh, you want to say goodbye," Deb realized and she was surprised to see the boy blush.

"It was nice to meet you Ma'am," Troy said and Deb insisted he call her Miss. Landon.

Finally, he was left alone with Gabi while she folded her arms with her back to him on the other side of her gate.

"Uh…see you tomorrow?" He offered and she almost crumbled. Almost.

"Sure, see you," she said and headed up her path, leaving a confused and hurt Troy behind, which Deb picked up on as soon as she came inside.

"What, no kiss for your boyfriend?" Deb teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," Gabi denied.

"No?" Deb pouted. "He's awfully handsome…like a young Rob Lowe…"

_I know!_ Gabi answered inside her head. _Isn't he?!_ Out loud, she said something else.

"Well…his mom doesn't like me so…"

Deb watched Gabi plop into the sofa and came over to sit with her, surprised at her sharing words.

"Why doesn't his mother like you?" Deb asked.

"You mean mom didn't tell you?" Gabi asked back, surprised.

"She left in a bit of a hurry I'm afraid…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "We were kissing…on his bed…and his mom freaked out about it and told my mom we were making out- which we weren't-" Gabi added. "Then she told mom I couldn't go round anymore…like I had seduced him…like I was some cheap slut she didn't want coming around…"

"I'm sure that's not what she meant," Deb assured softly, putting her arm around Gabi to rub her shoulder consolingly. "And I'm sure that's not what Troy thinks of you…"

"She wants him to date this girl called Amanda!" Gabi continued, her tears coming hard and fast now from a hurt she hadn't yet cried over. "She does ballet and she's really thin and pretty and…I play football, Deb! I play football and seduce boys, you know?!"

"Oh, come on, now," Deb hugged her niece as she cried and wondered how much Maria hadn't told her before her visit here. According to her sister 'everything was fine'. Well either Maria was missing the big stuff or she had been too afraid to tell her about it in case she decided not to babysit.

But Deb had always had a soft spot for her niece and she hated seeing her so upset when she clearly needed her mother's comfort.

"What did your mom say about it?" She asked gently, rubbing Gabi's back as she sniffled.

"That she doesn't want me to see him out of school while you're here. And that his mom said I couldn't go over anymore…" Gabi relayed of her conversation after Julia had driven her home.

Deb frowned. "She didn't tell Julia she had gotten her wires crossed?"

Gabi looked up and swallowed. "I don't think she even cared."

"Your mom does care," Deb assured. "I'll not hear anything otherwise. But I'll be sure to speak with Mrs. Bolton and see if we can't get this misunderstanding sorted out…"

Gabi puzzled. "Really, you'd do that?"

Deb nodded. "It obviously upset you so I think it's best."

Gabi let her aunt make dinner while she did her homework and when she saw Troy online on IM she hesitated before messaging him.

What would she say? 'Hi, my aunts going to talk to your mom'? Would he care?

They still had things to talk about-like Harry and Troy's love notes, but they never had the chance to and they might never get the chance, she mused. Unless Deb pulled some kind of miracle with Mrs. Bolton.

Well, she wasn't going to think about it anymore. Dinner smelled delicious and she had a big appetite to fill…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Go on, Montez! Strike!" Chad called as Gabi dribbled the ball toward the goal in practice and paused.

Gabi followed his instruction and took a powerful kick to the ball which swung it through the air, toward the net. The whole team cheered as her shot went past the goalie's fingertips and into the gap behind, signaling her first goal- even if it was in practice with five a side.

"Yessss!" Gabi threw a crowing pose, before being swooped up by the guys and carried across the field, all singing, all congratulating her.

"_Nice one, Montez, nice one son, Nice one Montez, let's have another one!_"

"Nice one son?" Jason frowned at the chant. "Don't we need to change that?"

Gabi giggled at the boisterous behaviour and begged to be let down, which they did with gentleness she hadn't expected. They were getting used to her. A girl amongst boys; but one of them, all the same.

"It's okay, Jase," she assured, hugging him spontaneously and getting a roar of approval from their team-mates.

"What was that for?" He blushed hotly.

She shrugged. "The guys do it all the time."

"You're a bit prettier than Danforth," he quipped and Chad ruffled Jason's hair, then Gabi's to show he included her now.

"So are we good?" He squinted down on her while they had a moment as everyone filed into the shower room.

"I don't know Danforth," she replied with a smirk. "Are we?"

He smiled slowly. "My jaw healed."

"I guess I can forgive you," she added.

"You still dating Bolton?" He asked and for the first time, her face flickered with vulnerability- not something she would have previously let him see.

"I don't know," she admitted. They never really _were_ dating if she was honest.

"What did he do?" Chad asked protectively. "Do I need to have words?"

"No, nothing like that," she assured, afraid to open up. "It's just weird right now."

Chad nodded and sucked his lower lip. "Wanna go for a burger after?"

She looked at him, almost with new eyes. "Just friends?" She checked.

Chad shook his head, and then put her mind at ease as he said: "Team-mates."

/

"To Gabriella Montez, for her first Wildcat goal- even if it was in practice with butter-hands Ryan Evans." Chad lifted his milkshake and toasted Gabi.

"When are they getting us a new goalie?" She wondered, giggling at his toast.

"I think Coach was hoping you might go for it…" Chad shared.

"Me?" Gabi o'd her mouth. "I'm way too small! Plus I hate being smacked with the ball…"

"I know you could be a great striker," Chad conceded. "But you did great those times in goal."

"In goal…" Gabi repeated, frowning, not sure how she felt about that. She'd never seen herself in goal, but then she'd never really tried.

Chad shrugged. "He's still trying out for it, anyway…"

Gabi nodded. "I might give it a go…"

Chad grinned. "Montez in goal- no mercy."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad…"

"You're good," he said flatly. "I'm just sorry I was an ass before I knew that about you."

It was her turn to shrug. "Well, you're sorry, that's what counts. We should practice together, you live near me," she posed practically.

Chad's lips curled. "Not sure Bolton would like that too much."

Gabi's smile slipped. "It's just football practice."

Chad nodded. "I'd love to. Me and the guys go to the park every Saturday, you should come now."

"Now I'm cool?" She teased, ruffling his afro.

"Yeah," he agreed, laughing at her teasing.

"Okay tell me something: best goal of the year?" She checked of his soccer favourites.

"Hmm let me think…"

"Hey guys," a third voice greeted beside them where they shared a booth and Gabi looked up to see Troy there, all tall and Troy-like and just kind of…looking at them funny.

"Hey gay-boy," Chad grinned and greeted, then on receiving a chiding stare from Gabi, swallowed and spoke again. "I mean, Bolton, my man…"

"Danforth," Troy accepted his quick cover-up, and then looked to Gabi. "Montez."

"Bolton," she said in the same way, which irked him. "What are you doing here?" She wondered.

"I was walking home from-" He paused looking to Chad, assessing his chances of not being ribbed and deciding the risk was too great. "I was walking home and saw you in the window as I walked past…"

Gabi nodded and stared at him with flat eyes as though she were waiting for more. Did he need to say more? Wasn't it enough that he had walked by and seen her _touching_ Chad's hair- all affectionate and…well just the fact she was touching him made him bubble inside with jealousy, it didn't matter what else she was doing.

"So…uh…" He looked between them. "I guess you're on a date or something, I'll just-" He didn't even finish his sentence, he just turned to go, his long coat swooping with him and Chad looked to Gabi with raised brows, before slipping out of the booth to follow Troy.

"Hey, Bolton…" He called as he followed. "Bolton!"

Troy turned and heaved a sigh, Chad guiding him over towards the jukebox where it wouldn't be so obvious they were talking.

"What is it?" Troy asked the black boy that Gabi had once hated and now felt she could _stroke_. He gritted his teeth.

"Look man, we're not on a date…we're just talking." Chad assured.

Troy squinted. "She didn't look happy to see me."

"Because she doesn't know what's going on with you dude," Chad shared. "I don't know either, she just told me she didn't know what was happening with you…"

Troy ground his teeth together.

"Look, you guys clearly have issues but believe me, I'm not one of them. We just came out to make peace…"

Troy nodded. "Thanks for letting me know."

"So you gonna go talk to her?" Chad asked. "I can disappear?"

"Not tonight," Troy said.

Chad twisted his lips. "You should talk to her, man."

"I know." Troy agreed. "Just not tonight."

/

_He_ didn't even know what was going on, let alone Gabi, Troy mused as he walked into school in brown corduroy trousers, a cable knit cream jumper, his long hair semi-tidy and a big pair of black frames on his nose.

He wasn't his usual self today. And his clothes showed it. Well, okay his boots still overlapped his trousers and his ear stud still sat through his ear, but so what? He wanted to be a proper geek today. See if anyone actually noticed. Maybe tomorrow he'd wear Abercrombie and Fitch and really get the cheerleaders excited.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sharpay Evan's shrill voice launched down the hallway and hit him in the chest. He actually smiled behind his locker.

"Clothes?" He shut his locker and looked at her.

"Where's the hair-thing? And the long coat?"

He shrugged.

"God, you're weird," she huffed and went by him; leaving him chuckling to himself at her little speech, her confusion at her attraction to him was kind of entertaining.

Well it would be, if he wasn't thinking about Gabi 24/7.

"You look good," came a voice, one he instantly recognized and missed.

He looked down. "You would say that."

She arched a brow and moved on, leaving him breathless at his inadvertent insult. He'd meant it as a compliment! That only she would see what no-one else would. Why was she taking everything he said the wrong way lately? Oh yeah, because his mother was an idiot, that's why.

In fact, his mom had apologized to him this morning which had shocked him. Apparently Miss. Landon had called and explained the whole scenario to Julia and she had taken it upon herself to apologise for her quick judgement. She still didn't want Gabi to come over but that was more because of her protectiveness over him than her dislike of Gabi and he wished she'd never had to feel that rejection from his mother. Let alone him, then adding that Amanda was his mother's ideal girl.

She was hurting, he knew that. He just didn't know how to fix it.

"Bolton!" Of all the voices he expected to hear calling his name in the hallway, it wasn't Chad Danforth's. "Hey man," Chad clasped his hand in greeting.

"Hey," Troy returned bemusedly.

"Funky geek look," Chad grinned, seemingly 'getting' Troy now, which both surprised him and unnerved him.

"Thanks."

"Have you spoken to her?" He asked and Troy smiled wanly.

"Four words, and she looked pissed off." Troy shared.

"What four words did you say dude?" Chad made a face. "Not 'Your ass looks fat', I hope…"

Troy gave his new friend a long look. "Not that."

"Okay, not to worry, we'll figure this out…"

"We?" Troy ventured, feeling nervous tension rise in his body.

"Oh, you think you can fix this alone?" Chad smirked.

"You don't even know what 'this' is or what needs fixing," Troy pointed out.

"Dude, it doesn't matter, me and my guys, we soon learn if you're in the doghouse, the reason is irrelevant. It's how to _get out_ that's important…" Chad divulged.

Troy lifted his brows, silently impressed by Chad's explanation.

"So what do you suggest?" Troy wondered.

"Love-notes." Chad said and Troy choked on his own saliva. He couldn't know…could he?

"What?" Troy gasped.

"Love-notes- in her locker, in her bag….make sure you get one in there that she won't find until she's home, I swear dude, tomorrow she'll be smiling at you again." He assured.

"I can't write love notes," Troy denied, but Chad wouldn't know why unless he told him and he couldn't share that yet- not without telling Gabi at least.

"You can. Just think up the girliest, mushiest shit and write it down," Chad instructed and Troy pursed his lips. _Nice._

"I don't think that'll be enough," he sighed.

"Hey, this is just phase one," Chad argued.

"Why…" Troy began, and then twisted his lips against his question.

"Why am I helping you?" Chad offered and Troy squinted. "Because me and Gabi sorted out our problems and I figured I owe her for being such a douche when she first got here."

"I see." Troy nodded.

"Look, get writing!" Chad pushed him along the corridor towards next class. "Don't let me down."

/

Oh he didn't let Chad down, Troy mused as he slipped his last note of the day into Gabi's bag as they headed down the drive from detention. He was pretty sure she wouldn't find it until she emptied her bag. She had all but blanked him in detention and he didn't fully understand why things had gone weird with them, but she clearly needed some time to think things over, which killed him; because he'd only just got to know her and felt bad enough interrupting her date with Chad, let alone having to litter-pick the field with no-one to talk to.

He missed her. Not her physical embodiment because she was there all the time; but her sense of humour and her kisses. He missed those the most.

He got into his mom's car as she got into her aunt's and he laid his head back with a long sigh as Julia drove him home.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked as she glanced across at him.

"You stopped me seeing Gabi." He replied shortly, closing his eyes.

"Your schoolwork is more important than a girl," Julia explained again.

"I can't concentrate on school when she's ignoring me." He pointed out.

"Why is she ignoring you?"

He looked at his mom for a full minute. "Because you told her not to come round."

"Oh," she pursed her lips. "Well, you should be studying not…fraternizing."

Troy rolled his eyes. "You think sending me to ballet will stop me being interested in anything else," he accused. "But I _hate_ it. And I _am_ interested in something else-Gabi."

"You've always loved ballet," Julia argued softly. "Has she turned you against it?"

"No mom!" He argued. "No! You just never listen to me. I told you three times last year I wanted to stop…"

Julia pulled up in the drive and looked at her tired son; saw the sadness etch his features and the strain in his young face. A face too young to feel those kinds of stresses.

She swallowed. "Do you want to stop ballet?"

"Yes!" He sighed out and she jolted at his vehement response.

"Okay," she licked her lips. "Then you stop."

He frowned at her. "I want to do modern dance."

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"And I don't like Amanda." He added, just for the record.

"Why not?" She asked and he squinted at her question- the first time she had asked.

"Because I don't find her attractive and all she talks about is how much money her parents have…" Troy sighed.

"Okay," Julia nodded again, suddenly feeling very guilty for the pressure she had put him under.

"Okay?" He asked. "After months of making my life hell, just suddenly okay?"

Julia looked to him again. "Something Miss. Landon said made me realize a few things," she admitted.

Troy frowned again. What could Gabi's aunt possibly have said to change his mother's mind so drastically?

"What did she say?" He wondered out loud.

"She said 'take a good long look at your son, Mrs. Bolton, and tell me if you think he's happy.' And I did…and you weren't…and I didn't know how to change it until just now."

Troy let out another long breath and got out of the car, hugging his mother as they met in the driveway.

"I love you mom, but I don't like not being able to see Gabi."

Julia merely nodded, having more to think about as they came inside.

/

Gabi, meanwhile, was busy charting her love-notes, with a mixture of pure excitement, unbridled joy and complete seriousness as she wrote in her journal.

**Note 1 **

**Place- locker **

**Time- before morning break**

_Dear Gabriella_

_I know you're not speaking to me right now and I'm sorry for interrupting your date with Chad, but I want you to know I'm still here. I'm here if you need me but I'm not going away, either. _

_Troy_

**Note 2**

**Place- lunch tray (how did he do that?)**

**Time- lunch break**

_Dear Gabriella_

_I miss sitting with you at lunch. Your new friend Jason is sending me insane with jealousy. When will you wear your hair in a plait again?_

_Troy_

**Note 3**

**Place- study book**

**Time- between lunch and last period (?)**

_Dear Gabriella_

_How was lunch? I had meatloaf and I almost died choking on it, it was so dry. I hope you chose cheese flan. See you in D._

_Troy._

**Note 4 **

**Place- my bag (!)**

**Time- afterschool (though no idea **_**how**_**)**

_Dear Gabriella_

_I know for a fact we'll have litter-picking today because I was staring at the field in last period and it was like it had snowed rubbish out there. I also got caught staring out the window :/ Looking forward to being litter-buddies _

_Troy_

Gabi pouted at the last note. She had kind of ignored him during detention, because she really didn't know what else to do with herself. His notes throughout the day had been adorable- and maybe the most he had said to her- but she still felt awkward. If they were to lay low and stay off his mom's radar then what else could they do? If they kept on as they were, the woman would notice, she wasn't stupid.

Okay, she had hoped detention might be the same and she had really felt bad when he'd come into the diner and she had blanked him there, too, but she didn't know he missed her so much. Why would he? He had a life…

Or not, she mused at his soppy notes.

She missed him too, she conceded. More than she cared to admit. And ignoring him was really hard. She just felt hurt and confused and …and it was her stupid way of showing it.

Maybe she would see if he was online, she mused. No, wait. Maybe she would write him a note. And surprise him. She liked this idea better.

She grabbed a pen and her pad and began to write. When she was done, she smiled to herself and folded it up, planning to slip it into his locker before he got to school so that it was the first thing he would see of her and then he would be looking out for her all day, or at least she hoped he would. Maybe she would write more than one note? Do his little game in return? But somehow she knew that they'd be talking by lunch time anyway, she just knew it couldn't come fast enough.

/

_Dear Troy_

_Why are you calling me Gabriella? I wasn't on a date with Chad, just so you know. I miss you at lunch. Jason talks about football and calls me 'Gabs', it's really annoying :/ And I was jealous of your new friend at lunch, too._

Troy smirked at this; his 'new friend' was none other than Chad, his partner in crime.

_My hair is in a plait today. I had meatloaf and almost choked, too. Bad idea. _

_Try not staring out the window then you won't get in trouble :p I love being litter buddies with you…here's to more used condoms and unloved lace panties!_

_Hope to sit with you at lunch today…_

_Gabi._

Troy smiled, really smiled as he finished up reading and he felt a clasp of a hand come around his neck.

"He's smiling!" Chad teased and Troy still had to get used to his new friend. He was so used to wandering the halls unwatched.

"She wrote me back," Troy shared and snatched the note from Chad as his friend took it.

"Not for my eyes…" Chad remarked teasingly and Troy smiled.

"It's nothing dirty."

"Good, or we were sharing…" Chad joked.

"She wants to meet me at lunch." He added.

"Dude," Chad frowned, as if suddenly realizing something. "What are you wearing?"

"Abercrombie and Fitch." Troy replied of his jeans, button neck grey sweater and white tee. He couldn't rid his boots so he still owned them.

"One word- why?" Chad asked confused.

"Sharpay has totally got the hots for me and I wanted to freak her out," Troy admitted with a shrug.

Chad looked down the hall to where Sharpay Evans was staring in Troy's direction with a guilty hot blush on her face.

"You're freaking _me _out, please don't wear that jumper again…" Chad begged.

Troy gave a lop-sided smile to his request. "My pleasure…"

"Hey good luck later, man. You got flowers?" Chad checked.

"Flowers?" Troy repeated.

"Phase 2- chocolates and flowers…"

Troy twisted his lips and nodded his affirmation, knowing he wouldn't be able to rummage up anything special but he hoped what he had in mind would be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys thank you for reviews :D_

_Does anyone else here like One Direction? If so who's your favourite?_

**CHAPTER 7**

"Do you like it?" Troy was sat outside on the picnic bench he had commandeered for him and Gabi. He had covered her seat in poppy petals and laid a lone poppy on the table for her arrival.

Gabi took her seat and looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time, even though they'd talked and more before today.

"You remembered," she said simply, touched.

She picked up the poppy and twirled it, laying it on the edge of her tray so it didn't get blown away by the breeze.

Troy licked his lips and bit into his lower one.

"I…uh…got you chocolate…" He offered forth a dime bar; hardly the box of expensive chocolates most girls would prefer to receive from their boyfriend's, but Gabi felt her heart pound all the same. She loved Dimes.

"Thank you…this is really…"

"Look, I'm sorry my mom made things awkward for us," he began, cutting her off in his haste to speak. Her brown eyes ventured to his. "I feel so bad for what I told you about Amanda, it just made things worse…"

Gabi bit into her bottom lip. "It's not your fault."

"I mean, I wanted…I don't know what I wanted," he sighed. "But I definitely didn't want to hurt you or have you avoid me…"

"I was hurt, Troy, but not by you. But I _was_ confused." Gabi admitted. "I know you said we had detention but I couldn't see how we could just pretend none of it ever happened…"

Troy nodded. "I know. It's all just so weird…"

"Well, we're good at weird." She conceded.

"You and Chad sorted things out…" He broached.

"Yeah, and you," she smiled knowingly.

"It really wasn't a date?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to date _you_. But…well, I guess your mom has other ideas."

He lifted his brows and pursed his lips. "My mom's coming around about the idea of us."

"Really?" Gabi was shocked.

"Yeah…if you think there can be an 'us'," he ventured.

Gabi paused. "I'd like to find out."

Troy let one corner of his mouth quirk up. "So would I."

"Litter-picking later, then?" She asked, tucking his poppy into her braid.

"Or essays…"

"You should have seen what Coach Phillips made me do when you were dancing," Gabi shared with dramatic recount.

"It can't be that bad," Troy denied.

"Oh it was," Gabi assured.

"What did he make you do?" He asked, watching her with fond eyes.

"Write down 10 things I missed about you when I was in detention alone!" She shared.

"He what?!" Troy spluttered with laughter.

"Man, I got to five and I was all out…" She teased.

"What did you put?" He wondered with a little interested grin.

"Oh, that I missed your hair or something," she belittled her reasons, and then looked up. "By the way, what is happening with your hair?"

"You don't like it?" He wondered of his preppy look.

"Erm…can I say no?" She wondered and he smirked.

"It's okay, it was just my idea of amusement to mess with Sharpay." He admitted. "I think all her barbs are covering a secret attraction."

"I hope you're not flirting with her," Gabi remarked a little jealously, he noted.

"With Sharpay?" He repeated and she softened into a smile. "No chance."

"So, are you still doing ballet?" She wondered, looking forward to meeting him after at the weekend if his mom allowed.

"Nope," he shook his head and she pouted, a little sad at that.

"Why not?" She pined.

"My mom said I could do modern dance. I swear she had a lobotomy or something…"

"Can I meet you after, on Saturday?" She wondered.

"I'll see what she says…" He promised, feeling awkward at the mention of his mother's strictness again.

"I have practice with the guys in the park," Gabi added.

"Do you…still need padding?" He wondered and she shook her head, her beautiful smile back on her face where he longed to see it.

"Hey, I'm glad we talked," Troy said as they packed up from lunch to head back to classes.

"Me, too," she smiled and tiptoed, grasping the front of his jumper to steady her as she reached to kiss him, in full view of the whole canteen.

"You do realize you just kissed the gay guy?" He asked and she nodded with a giggle as she ran out to class.

/

"This is getting annoying now," Gabi kicked a discarded carton a few feet across the field, receiving an impressed look from Troy.

"You're definitely better at football than I am…"

"Because you dance," she said, as if this explained everything.

"For my sins," he lifted his brows.

She turned and looked at him as she began picking. "Are you wearing your normal clothes tomorrow?"

He looked up. "Miss the bandana?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

"Yeah, I'll be back to normal," he assured.

"It's our last detention, too." She recalled sadly.

"Well, hopefully hanging out after school will be a much nicer replacement." He commented.

"If we're allowed…"

"If we're allowed," he added. "Will your aunt mind?"

Gabi pursed her lips. "I don't think so, as long as we're at the house."

"You like her," Troy noted of her softer look.

Gabi smiled a little. "Well, she listens unlike my mom."

"Mom's never listen," Troy agreed.

"Hey, you're cute, you know that?" She asked and he puzzled her sudden compliment.

"What?"

"Okay, not cute," she amended, walking over and putting her arms around his shoulders, tiptoeing to reach. "Sexy," she said with a curve of her lips.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Telling you that you're sexy," she shrugged, and then kissed him, surprising him. They weren't even speaking this morning!

He pulled back, afraid they'd get caught. "Where's Coach Phillips?"

"Who cares?" She threw down her bag and her litter-picker and tagged him. "You're it!"

"Gabi!" He sighed as she ran in giggling circles around him, darting to and fro every time he moved forward.

"Come on, Bolton! The trash will be there all night…"

"So will we," he rolled his eyes and dropped his things to capture her, something he did with ease, much to her delight. She giggled in his arms and he smiled down, planting his mouth on hers to kiss her back; more deeply than she had offered before.

"Well, well," Came coach Phillips voice. "You're not gay then," he said as Troy looked up furtively.

Troy merely smiled wanly and let Gabi go from his arms.

"It was my fault, sir," Gabi admitted right away.

"Was it now?" Coach lifted his brows and Gabi swallowed. "Remember this?" He pulled out the folded paper that belied her feelings for Troy.

Gabi gasped. "You said you'd throw it away!"

"Well, it comes in handy when you need to discipline students," he remarked. "Shall I read it out?"

"No!" Gabi begged, flicking a look to Troy as he swung his gaze over to her amusedly.

"Is that the list?"

"Oh, you know about it?" Coach Philips asked and Troy nodded.

"A little."

"Want to hear what's on it?"

Troy fought with himself. Half of him did want to hear what Gabi had said about him, but the other half wanted to save her blushes.

"I'll behave!" Gabi picked up her bag and picker and showed her intent. "I promise."

Coach smiled at her warmly.

"Want to know her number one reason for missing you?" He asked Troy. "In her own words: I have to do detention alone."

Troy blinked twice. "Nice."

"So I'm not wordsworth, get over it," Gabi sulked and began her litter picking with double speed while Coach winked at Troy and handed him the sheet.

"Keep her in check for me."

Troy nodded and quickly deposited the form in his inside jacket pocket before Gabi could turn and see.

"That was so embarrassing," she said once Coach was gone.

"Not really," Troy argued. "Nothing was really revealed…"

"He could have, though," she mused.

"What did you write on that form, Gabi?" He wondered with interest.

Her eyes met his, and then dropped. "Nothing."

"Right…"

"Look, let's just hurry up, I want to go home," she clipped and he smiled at her awkwardness- something he was so used to feeling himself and so unused to seeing her experience.

"Do you need a lift?" Troy asked as they walked down the drive and Gabi could already see her aunt waiting.

"No, I'm good."

"See you tomorrow, then," she bid farewell and Gabi let a mischievous smile creep over her lips as they paused at the end of the drive, about to split to their separate cars and something inside her just broke; making her hug him quickly around the shoulders before she ran and jumped into her aunt's car, Miss. Landon sending him a happy wave which he returned, unlike the stony look on his mother's face.

Gabi had just hugged him. Of her own accord. Nothing his mom said could detract from the happy grin he had on his face right now at that knowledge.

"Your father is coming home for the weekend," Julia said and Troy felt his excited heart-beat slow, then pound in fear.

"Why?" He wondered.

"He closed a new deal…In Colorado." Julia looked over to her son.

Troy looked up. "We're not moving again?"

Julia pressed her lips together, not wanting to answer until they had spoken to Jack together.

"Mom," he beseeched. "Please tell me we're not moving again…"

/

Gabi was waiting for Troy at his locker. She'd made a special effort today to not look like a boy- she'd even put on a denim mini-skirt and simple black tee that was her size and fitted her athletic form. Sure, her Latino curves were on display; as was her long hair- straightened specially. But he deserved to be seen with a normal girl now and then, she reasoned. Not just 'soccer-Gabi'.

Soccer-Gabi would be back later, she mused, but for this morning, he got Gabi the girl. The girly girl. The girly girl that everyone seemed not to recognize as they all stared at her as they passed his locker.

She saw him coming down, in his long coat, his checkered bandana and his jeans, boots and a 'Beatles' t-shirt she'd not seen before.

"Hey," she smiled and reached out to curl her fingers into his, even treating him to a kiss.

Troy stared.

"Everything okay?" She asked fearfully.

He looked at her for a moment longer, then let out a breath. "Yeah, everything is fine."

She let her smile break free.

"Notice anything?" She gently prompted, a little hurt he hadn't noticed yet.

He blinked, four times. "Yeah, you look amazing. Really beautiful," he offered and she frowned. _Okayyy…_

"Thank you."

"Hey, dude, team-mate," Chad greeted them both and Gabi stepped away from Troy's locker to talk with Chad. "Whoa, Montez, look at yo' legs…"

"Chad," Gabi swiped him. "You see my legs every practice."

"Not like this, yo, Troy, you seen these, dude…" Chad asked and Gabi looked from Troy's back to Chad.

"He saw," she confirmed.

Chad frowned. "And you're still here? You _do_ know there is a locker room waiting to be made out in…?"

Gabi lifted her brows at such news and twisted again to Troy, only to find him loaded up with books and oblivious to their conversation.

Chad eyed him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Dude, yo' girl, looking hot…" Chad reminded. "Locker room…make out…"

Troy frowned. "Don't be so crass, Chad," he chided and Gabi blushed at her own thoughts that revolved around making out in said locker room. He took her hand, though and began to walk.

"Are you okay?" Gabi checked.

"Yeah, I told you I was fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…I just know most teenage guys wouldn't pass up on a chance to make out with their girlfriend…if that's what I am now…" She added unsurely.

Troy stopped in the hallway and turned his frowning face to her. "Of course you are."

"Then…" She licked her lips. "I know you said it's crass but am I wrong to want to make out a little?"

Troy watched his beautiful girlfriend's face as she tried to tell him she wanted him, like wanted him in the sense most guys could only ever hope of Gabi wanting them. He also ached inside at the thought his father might be coming home to deliver the news they would be moving again- so soon. He remembered Gabi's own past, moving around a lot and thought maybe she might understand. But there was no sense upsetting her if they weren't to move- it was just a burden he had to bear alone for now. And one he had to try and hide at least to assure her he wanted her, too. In the same way those other guys wanted her.

He let his slow smile out to play. "If it_ is_ wrong, it feels good," he said and pulled her gently along towards the exit where there was less chance of being found- behind the bleachers.

/

"This is not sexy," Gabi complained of the metal poles digging in her back as Troy leaned over her and nestled between her thighs.

He smirked at the fact his hands owned her bare thighs and her skirt was ridden up; her own hands taking refuge under his t-shirt.

"No, you're right," he leaned back and helped her straighten.

"The locker room would have smelled, though." She added to show she didn't blame him.

"I guess the idea was good…" He allowed.

"But practicality took over…"

"You look really good today," he offered. "But you always do." He added of his lack of reaction earlier.

"Even in sweats with my hair back all the time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Even then," he nodded, taking her hand in his to lead them back into school for first lessons- missing homeroom.

"Well…" She tilted her head at his assurance.

"Look, I can't meet you tomorrow because my dad's home for the weekend…but can we do something after school?" He wondered.

Gabi looked up at the mention of his dad- not something she had heard before.

"Your mom said it's okay?" She checked.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Wow, she doesn't hate me." Gabi mused.

"She never did," Troy assured.

"Well, you coming to mine boyfriend?" She asked outside class.

"I'd love to," he agreed and kissed her quickly before too many people saw and even then he blushed as she waved him off.

"Oh, he's not gay?" Kelsey Neilson asked her with somewhat of a forlorn tone at missing out.

"Not with me," Gabi answered with a little smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8.**

"Guess what I have?" Troy laid back on Gabi's bed with the widest smile.

"Herpes?" She answered flatly and he gave her a look.

"No!"

"What then? A stupid grin?" She leaned over him and put her hands out, his meeting hers and she leaned on them while he moved his arms about and tried to unbalance her. Finally she quit playing and rolled onto the bed- via his stomach.

"Your list…" He held up the folded paper in his palm.

"What?!" She sat up and gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Coach…he gave it to me the other day…"

"And you didn't read it?" She goggled.

He shrugged. "I was busy."

She squinted at him and let her best smile free. "You're not going to read it, are you?" She begged.

"Yup…"

"Troy!" She made a grab for his hand but he merely chuckled at her attempts until she sat back with a huff. "Is this to punish me?"

"No," he denied softly, leaning over to check her face. Sometimes he couldn't tell if she was serious. "It's just for fun."

"Oh, such fun," she derided and he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I don't get many girls thinking of ten ways to miss me. Indulge me," he asked and she settled back a little, more reassured at his reasons for doing this.

"Fine."

"Okay, here goes," he unfolded the paper and sat up a little.

"Ten Reasons Why I Miss Bolton-_by Gabriella Montez_," he read aloud. "Bolton?"

"Coach wrote that out," she inserted and he nodded.

"Number 1- I have to do detention alone. Number 2- I miss having someone to talk to. Three, I get a lift home with him." Troy paused. "You get a lift home with me?"

She shrugged. "I told you, it was hard."

"Okay…Four, Time goes faster with a partner in crime. Five, I can get help when I'm stuck. Six, His smile." He grinned. "Really, you like my smile?"

She pursed her lips to show indifference and he thought he might hug her for it, but he kept reading.

"Seven, his hair/bandana. Eight, The way he looks at me."

"What?" She asked in annoyance at his look.

"The way I look at you?"

"Well, sometimes," she defended. "Sometimes you look at me...like…oh never mind," she rolled her eyes.

"Like I fancy you?" He offered with a little amused smile, giving her that exact look right now, much to her increasing annoyance.

"Whatever," she clipped and he leaned across to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"Okay where was I? Oh yes, number nine…His romantic-ness." Troy choked. "Now you think I'm romantic! Took enough convincing!"

"Well, there you go, it worked," she conceded with folded arms.

"Number ten…The fact he likes me even though I'm not Amanda…Gabi…" He looked up and lay the form to one side.

"What?" She asked.

"Of course I like you…more than Amanda, especially because you're not her…why would you think..?"

"I wrote it when I was still mad," she reminded him.

"Oh," he nodded, then flicked her another look, accompanied by a smile.

"I'm glad my little list could amuse you," she accused.

"Not amuse," he denied, touching her straight hair.

She looked to him, surprised.

"You seem to like seeing me squirm," she explained.

"No, I like hearing what you like about me, though."

Gabi unfolded her arms and reached across to touch his thigh. "There's a lot to like."

He shifted closer, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Not everyone always thought so…"

"Well, I do," she looked up and found his shoulder there to rest on.

He looked down and brushed his cheek against her hair. "This would be an awesome time to kiss me…"

Gabi giggled and looked up, finding him right there. He pressed his uncertain lips to hers and captured them, enjoying the moment and the fact she liked him enough to oversee his inexperience.

She soon taught him, though, by pressing closer, even getting on her knees to control the way they kissed and her hands braced his face as he let his own hands curl around her waist.

He loved the way she kissed him, soft, confident, promising more. He loved the way her body felt under his fingertips- curved, muscled and squirming closer.

If they weren't careful they'd-

"Oops!" Gabi giggled as he fell back and she atop him, a mess of limbs until she straightened, slipping between his thighs and staring into his deep blue eyes, darkened from their playful encounter.

Her breasts were pressed against him, her softness distracting him and as her nipples pebbled against his chest he felt his own body harden in response. She wanted him to touch her as much as he wanted to and the dark swirl in her eyes just made him even more breathless with wonder.

He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, kissed her mouth again, more slowly with tenderness, then slowly, he rolled them both over so he could find refuge between her thighs, a place he found accommodated his arousal quite nicely and if he rubbed, just so- then she rubbed back; igniting his desire.

"Gabi," he half groaned, half panted as she took his hand and threatened to place it over her breast.

"It's okay," she whispered, listening out for her aunt while they enjoyed each other.

Troy gently let his hand down, surrounding her warm covered flesh, and then gently brushed his thumb over the mound, finding her hard tip and gently circling it as he gathered she enjoyed it. He felt her hips rise and her warm inviting body brush his; stimulating his groin further which confused and distracted him from his mission to please her. He kissed her again, losing himself in the deep swirling bliss of her mouth as their bodies rubbed and rolled, touches becoming bolder with each sound.

"Gabriella! Troy!" Aunt Deb called up the stairs but both jolted, sure she had found them.

"Dinner!" She added, not waiting for a reply as they both quickly disentangled themselves and came crashing back to earth.

"Are you coming?" Gabi stood and tidied out her hair as she made for the door.

"Uh, in a minute…" Troy looked at his lap and winced. _How in the fuck was he going to get rid of that?!_

Gabi didn't move but her eyes followed his and she soon realized his predicament.

"Do you need me to…?"

"No," he graveled sharply, surprising her, then his face softened. "Sorry, I mean…I can take care of it…"

Gabi licked her lips, wanting so badly to take his hardness into her hands and help him relieve his intent desire, but she also knew if she did that her aunt would come looking for them both and make for an awkward and messy evening.

So with great self-control, she nodded and left the room, imagining all kinds of ways that Troy might alleviate his erection and every single one of them making her ache inside.

"Everything okay?" Deb checked. "You two were awfully quiet up there…"

Gabi smiled at her apparent teasing.

"We don't always talk," she answered, then frowned at how that came out. "I mean…"

"I think I know what you mean," Deb smiled.

"I mean we sit in silence, too." Gabi insisted.

"Is Troy joining us?" Deb checked, looking toward the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, he just had to wash his hands," Gabi lied. _And maybe wash cum off himself if he decided to fulfill his erection the way she imagined he might_.

"Such a polite boy, where on earth did you find him?" Deb remarked and Gabi smiled sweetly.

"Ballet."

Deb looked up in surprise just as Troy ventured into the kitchen, both his hands pocketed.

"Ah, Troy. I've just dished up. Yours is on the table…"

Gabi went over with her plate and sat beside him, smiling at him.

"You okay?" She checked and he nodded shyly.

"So…" Deb sat down with her dinner. "Gabi was just telling me that you are a ballet dancer…"

/

Once Troy had told Aunt Deb all about his dancing and she had left Gabi and him alone to say goodnight, they'd sat on her porch chair and she'd even let him cuddle her while he waited for his mom to pick him up.

"I won't see you until Monday," his lips brushed her hair and she looked up, to kiss him once on the mouth.

"It's okay. I'll live."

"That's right you have Chad and Jason to replace me…"

"No-one could replace you," she denied with an eye roll.

"No-one?" His brows lifted.

"Who else wears bandana's for a start?" She wondered.

He nodded at that. "True."

"And," she let her hand run across his chest. "_Nobody_ has a body like yours…"

He should be pleased, but he looked kind of miffed.

"I see…"

"Or is as amazing," she murmured in his ear, kissing his cheek.

He let his smile creep out. "Okay."

"Happy?" She asked sweetly.

"I guess…"

"Your mom's here," Gabi noticed the car pull up and stood to hug him goodbye.

"Wow, a hug," he teased, enveloping her close for a moment, then leaning back and kissing her cheek. He only had two words left to say.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

/

Troy thought she was beautiful.

_Goodnight beautiful._

That's what he'd said and it stayed with her all night. She found herself unable to sleep, what with their make-out session and his sweet little words; she was too pumped to be tired.

The weekend went in a bit of a blur after that, she was just happy to drift along on cloud nine- even her team-mates noticed her dreamy look and teased her mercilessly about it until she'd put Troy out of her mind for the hour they practiced and then the hour after they ate pizza and drank soda in town.

All too soon Monday popped round again, but for now she had something to look forward to- seeing Troy.

/

"Hey!" Gabi attached herself to his neck before he even made it to his locker.

Troy smiled bemusedly at his greeting and hugged Gabi tight before letting her down. Today she was wearing grey marl pants and a cropped black top that bared her toned belly and curved hips.

"Wow, you look amazing," he complimented.

Gabi curved a feline smile back. "People don't think you're gay so much."

He shrugged. "I can live with that."

"How did it go with your dad?" She asked.

Troy's lips pressed together. "Well my mom was worried he was going to move us to Colorado, but he isn't…he's just moving there for work on his own."

"That's what was up Friday?" She guessed.

"I did think…for a minute there…maybe…"

Gabi nodded. "My mom is always moving us."

Troy frowned. "Not again, though?"

Gabi smiled weakly. "She said we could stay until graduation."

"You know, you never did tell me about Harry Grainger," he realized, changing the subject.

Gabi grimaced. "Oh, him," she sighed and turned toward class, seemingly a more attractive option than discussing her past.

"Maybe later," he suggested, scooping up her hand as they walked.

"Yeah," she agreed lightly. "Much later…"

Troy smiled across at her and deposited her at his locker while he got his books.

"How was footie practice?" He wondered belatedly.

"Oh fine. Gang bang in the park, usual Saturday…"

Troy chuckled at Gabi's expression and continued to class.

"See you at lunch?" He checked and she nodded, waving goodbye as she dived into class.

/

"So Gabs," Jason began as Gabi waited for Troy with her usual lunch buddies.

"Jason?" Gabi looked at him. "Please don't call me Gabs."

Jason frowned. "Oh, sorry. So, are you waiting for Troy?" He guessed.

She smiled. "He shouldn't be long."

"If you ever…you know…need guy advice…like a guy's point of view…" Jason began and Chad dipped his head down with a grin as he came over.

"Don't ask him!" Chad joked, ruffling Gabi's restrained hair.

"Hey!" Jason complained.

"_Do_ you need guy advice?" Chad wondered as he sat down beside Gabi.

"No," Gabi rolled her eyes.

Chad paused to stuff a French fry into his mouth, and then looked at her properly.

Gabi didn't recoil from his gaze, nor did she deny her need for his help again. Chad nodded, knowing the situation and he told Jason to get him a Snickers to give him time to speak to Gabi.

"Troy's meeting me…" She offered weakly as Jason left to get their sweet snacks.

"He was showering up from field hockey, we all finished late," Chad assured and Gabi smiled wanly. "So what's up?"

She swallowed, knowing she didn't have much choice but to front up. She didn't have time to hesitate.

"I have to tell Troy about my ex-boyfriend," she admitted. "And I don't know where to start."

Chad's brows rose as fries disappeared between his lips at an alarming rate. Gabi flicked her eyes around the room, assured they were still alone.

"Well, why are you worried telling him anything?" Chad wondered.

Gabi sighed. "Because…well…we slept together," she shared. "That's not easy for your new guy to hear."

Chad nodded. "No…but he knows you're experienced, right?" Her friend guessed.

Gabi allowed a shallow nod in response.

"Look, if he knows about the guy, you may as well be honest. Just big up his ego afterwards…" Chad suggested and she smiled at his suggestion.

"What are you saying?!" She giggled.

He shrugged. "Treat him."

"Right," Gabi nodded at Chad's boyish way and quickly brought her gaze up as freshly-showered Troy loomed over the table.

"Sorry I'm late," he sat down and sighed out.

"I'll get you some food," Chad stood and left, leaving Gabi to greet Troy.

"I heard Phys Ed ran late," she offered.

"Yeah, some idiot decided to ram me- four times. By the end of it I was winded…"

"Did you smack him?" Gabi asked lightly and Troy smiled at her feistiness.

"No, I missed that memo…"

"Do you want me to?" She asked. "Point him out…"

He lifted his brows. "My girlfriend punching out a guy who thinks he's a battering ram? That's worse for my image than people assuming I'm gay…"

Gabi tilted her head. "Okay I'll refrain from violence and hug you better later…"

"Hug going free?" Jason came back with chocolate and passed the bars around. "Where's Chad?"

"In the food queue," Gabi shared, taking a Mars and biting into it.

"Big appetite?" Troy mused and greeted Jason as the other boy sat with them.

"Uh-huh," Gabi licked her lips and met Troy's eyes, telling him _exactly_ what her big appetite was for. He swallowed and fought the memory of their last make-out session from his mind.

"Okay, food," Chad dropped a tray down filled with plates for him and Troy.

"Hey, thanks, man," Troy offered.

"No problem. Jason and I have people to see…" Chad began and Jason looked up.

"We do?"

"Yeah, move it," Chad ordered and Jason waved goodbye as Chad dragged him off, making Gabi smile sadly at their departure.

This was Chad's way of telling her to take the bull by the horns and not to delay her conversation with Troy. He was right; too, it irked her that he was right.

"I'm guessing they left for a reason?" Troy posed.

"Yeah," Gabi nodded. "I really wanted to tell you about Harry and just get it out of the way."

"Oh," Troy sat back, surprised.

"Yeah…" She licked her lips nervously, not sure the lunch hall was the place she originally envisioned having this talk but still, when was a good time or place?

"Why are you afraid?" He read her emotions quite easily and Gabi was assured as well as unnerved.

"Because I've never had a 'boyfriend' before and I don't want to lose you," she admitted.

Troy frowned, not sure why her revelation would cause such a worry, so he waited for her to go on.

"Harry was my…well I guess he's my ex, if you want to look at it that way," she described. "But we weren't…official or anything. I don't really 'do' official," she added pointedly. "Well, until you," she amended.

"I'm…flattered?" He guessed at this news.

"You should be," she offered softly.

He smiled and took her hand.

"Anyway," she continued bravely. "My mom caught us- in my room…we were…well, we weren't wearing much," she recounted with a blush. "She caught us having sex, basically…"

"That's why she said…" Troy began of her mom's assumption.

"Yeah, that's why she was so worried. Because she thought I was sleeping with you." Gabi admitted. "Me and Harry…we only did it that once…"

"Did you love him?" Troy wondered of her admission.

Gabi sighed. "God, I don't know. Maybe? We'd been seeing each other casually all year but neither of us was bothered about being together…it was just a coincidence we hooked up that night…it's like maybe I was even-" She swallowed.

"Like you were what?" He prompted gently.

"Looking to get caught," she admitted. "Wanting my mom to notice me."

Troy sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"We did do a lot together," she shared shyly. "But you're the first one I'm sharing true feelings with."

Troy stood up and brought her up by her hand, wrapping a hug around her with no care as to who was watching or what they might think.

"Thank you for telling me." He murmured, then pulled away to look into her face.

"You're really okay with it?" She checked.

He shrugged. "Everyone has a past."

"Oh yes, love-notes," she teased with a smile, hitching a breath in relief at his acceptance.

"Ah yes…I spent a whole year writing notes to Amelie Finch." He shared easily. "And at the end of the year after I had asked her to the dance in one of my letters, she told me she was going with her boyfriend- the one she had had since start of year. The one who she loved and wouldn't give up for anyone."

"Not even you?" Gabi guessed.

"_Especially_ not me, were her exact words," he lifted his brows.

Gabi frowned, hurt by his apparent idea he couldn't be loved. "She was an idiot."

He chuckled. "So my past is not as exciting as yours," he admitted.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Not exciting is good."

He smiled at her show of affection.

"So are you gay or not?" Sharpay Evans voice broke into their moment.

Troy grinned at the blonde cheerleader. "Totally," he answered, Gabi's giggle following shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Please don't hate me :(_

_Someone needs to PM me to remind me to post :p_

_Love you all and I love Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson even more :D_

**CHAPTER 9.**

"No Troy?" Aunt Deb asked as Gabi trailed in late from soccer practice having been given a lift with Jason.

Gabi smiled. "He has dance practice and I had soccer practice."

Deb lifted her brows. "Opposites attract."

"Thanks for letting him come over on Friday," Gabi added, not sure her mom would have been so inviting.

"Well, Julia and I have cleared a few things up so I don't see why things won't calm down a bit now…" Deb commented and went back to making dinner while Gabi poured herself a soda.

Gabi pouted. "I wish it was never a problem in the first place…"

"It's too late for that," Deb cheered. "No point sulking."

Gabi nodded. "Thanks for helping out," she added to her aunt and Deb smiled at her warmly.

"You're welcome. Now go and start your homework, dinner will be a little longer…"

Gabi rolled her eyes and jumped down from her stool. "Okay…"

/

"I hear your first game is on Friday," Troy leaned into the locker beside Gabi's and lifted his brows expectantly.

Gabi nodded. "That's right…"

"Were _you_ thinking of telling me at some point?" He wondered.

"Who told you anyway?" She frowned, and then watched an Afro bounce by, the owner high-fiving Troy as he went. _Chad, _he mused to herself. "Oh." She said aloud.

Troy tilted his head with a bemused smile. "You really weren't going to tell me?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "Would you want me watching you dance?"

Troy pursed his lips. "Well, you did…" He pointed out and she flicked her eyes up.

And what a lovely experience that had been too, with his clingy trousers and beautiful body to admire. Somehow, she didn't think she'd be quite as attractive kicking balls around a muddy field and tackling boys left right and centre.

"But you look good dancing," she justified. "_Really _good," she added with a feline smile.

Troy felt the warmth spread across his body but chose to ignore it. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not," she denied. "I'm saying that you look good dancing and I look awful playing soccer which is why I wasn't going to tell you about it."

"You don't want me to come?"

He wasn't bemused anymore. He was hurt. Gabi swallowed.

"I don't want you to see me caked in mud and tackling boys down…"

He quirked his brows. "I want to support you."

She took a breath in. "Can we talk about this later?" She frowned, touched by his words but still not happy to agree to his attendance at the game.

"Sure," he leaned off the locker and turned to disappear into the crowd, leaving Gabi with a sense of loss as he went.

_Great job,_ she commended herself internally.

/

"So…"

Chad was watching her eat lunch, his lips pursed, his eyes soft with understanding but keen for information.

"So, what?" She grizzled.

"So, how come Bolton isn't sitting here today?" Chad wondered, knowing the vampy looking boy was sat all the way across the room with Sharpay of all people.

Gabi shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You do," Chad smirked and she squinted at him. "Ooh, that bad, huh?" He teased at her look.

"Shut up, Chad," she warned.

"Come on, I know about you two. I'm sure I can help if you tell me…"

Gabi also knew she could confide in Chad and that he could most likely help her, but she felt just a little stubborn at sharing her problems seeing as the problem lay with Troy and not with her.

"He wants to come to the game," Gabi sighed out, playing with her macaroni cheese and not really eating.

Chad frowned in concentration and when he didn't say anything, she looked up to him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Chad repeated. "I haven't heard what the problem is yet…"

"That _is_ the problem," she shared. "I spend ninety minutes covered in mud and acting like a guy and…I don't know if I want him to see that side of me."

"Because of the mud?" Chad made a face. "That is such a typical girl thing." He mused.

"And the tackling and stuff," she mumbled with a blush.

Chad nodded. "I can see why."

"You can?" She shot her eyes up to his.

He shrugged. "Yeah. He's your guy. You want him to see you at your best. Not mucking in with the boys…"

She chewed her lower lip. "I…I think I'm worried it might change things…like will he be jealous or think I'm doing something I shouldn't? And how the hell will he fancy me if I'm all muddy and bruised?"

Chad twisted his lips at her concerns. "You don't strike me as the type to care so much…"

"Well," she blushed. "I am. Hence why Troy is a one-off as far as boyfriends are concerned. I never let myself have a relationship before…"

"Because of football?" Chad marveled.

Gabi shrugged. "Not exactly…I mean I couldn't play in the school team before. But I could go down the park and play with the guys and not have to worry about impressing any of them…"

"You didn't honestly like any of those guys or end up with one of them?" Chad asked.

Gabi shook her head. "The guy I dated was the baseball Captain. I knew he wouldn't ever find out."

"Wow," Chad let out a surprised breath then swallowed. "What are you afraid of?"

Gabi lifted her brows and looked over to where Troy sat with Sharpay, seemingly showing her his sketches, something she had never been privy to but then his withholding them from her was equivalent to her hiding her football from him. She winced as she felt pressure to give in.

"I'm afraid he'll see me like that and decide I'm not what he wants, after all…" She owned up to Chad with a vulnerable look.

"Have you told him that?" Chad asked gently.

"Not exactly," she admitted.

"Then I think you should. If he knows where you're coming from, he might agree…or he might want to come anyway and prove your fears wrong…"

Gabi nodded but inside, she knew her real problem was that she didn't want to tell him how she felt. Opening up to him made her all the more vulnerable and she already didn't like how quickly she was falling for him.

Maybe she should just leave it, she mused. If she and Troy weren't meant to be, then this little hurdle would prove it. She looked over to him again, feeling a pang inside her chest. She really didn't want to lose him, though.

So what should she do?

/

"Hey," Troy caught up to Gabriella on her walk home and looked down, clutching his bag strap as he wondered if he should hold her hand or not. He chose not, seeing as she also gripped her bag straps for comfort.

"You're talking to me then," she arched and he blinked.

"Yeah…" His tone held confusion but she didn't elaborate so he spoke again. "Did you think I wasn't?"

"You sat with Sharpay at lunch," she accused, steadily staring ahead so as not to look into his eyes and give in.

Troy felt a sharp pain slice through his chest at her words and closed his eyes to it. Yeah, he had sat with Sharpay at lunch and that had been a stupid thing to do, and yes he'd done it out of anger which just made him feel ten times worse.

"Yeah…that was a stupid idea," he conceded out loud.

Gabi looked up, and then regretted it as sorrowful blue eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry," he added.

Gabi shrugged. "You're allowed friends."

He blew out a breath. "I don't consider her a friend but she asked to see my drawings because she wanted a design for the Halloween Dance banner…"

"Oh," Gabi looked back to the ground.

"I'm sorry I walked away earlier, okay?" He posed bravely, aching to hold hands with her now but finding her still clasping her bag straps firmly. He licked his lips and spoke again.

"I was wrong to get upset about you not wanting me at the game…"

"Have you spoken to Chad?" She wondered.

"No," he frowned. "Why?"

"Nothing," she dismissed, wondering if Troy had come to his conclusion all by himself with no help from their mutual friend. She couldn't quite work out why he would understand suddenly without help.

"Gabi-"

She sighed and stopped, turning to look at him, dropping her hands in the process. He squinted, waiting for her to speak and wanting to take her hand already; but forcing himself to wait.

"You can come, Troy, if you want to," she allowed, looking at the ground. She looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you."

Troy squinted suspiciously at her words and stepped closer, finally taking her hand in his.

"I don't understand…"

"Understand what?" She asked lightly. "If you want to come, then come. It's not a big deal…"

"Well, it is to you or you wouldn't have kept it a secret and told me you didn't want me to see you playing…"

She pulled her hand from his and started walking again.

"Gabi!" He called after her, more confused than ever. He jogged to catch up.

"It's fine, Troy, really…" She assured, averting her gaze from his.

"It's not fine." He said and Gabi looked up, shocked.

If he wasn't mistaken, he saw fear cross her face and he realized very quickly she had misinterpreted his words. She thought _he_ wasn't fine, when he was really trying to say he knew things weren't fine with _her_…god, this was painful, he mused.

"What are you saying?" She asked on a whisper.

Troy swallowed and sighed. "Not what you're thinking," he assured quickly. "I'm saying I know you don't mean what you said about it being okay for me to go to the game…"

She shook her head and frowned away his insistence on the subject, almost wishing he was breaking up with her so that she didn't have to be honest the way he was asking her to be. But maybe, just maybe, honesty would resolve this matter in seconds.

She looked up; meeting his concerned gaze and feeling the knot in her tummy relax. She hitched a breath in and then opened her mouth.

"I'm afraid, okay?" The words were barely-there, he almost didn't think he had heard right until she spoke again. "I'm afraid that when you see me play that you'll change your mind…that you won't fancy me anymore and that this will be over," she gestured them by looking into his eyes.

He frowned, taking her hand again.

"I'm afraid you won't want to be with me any more…" She added tiredly, looking down on her fingers protected by his.

Troy flicked his eyes between hers, and then did something she didn't expect- he wrapped his arms tight around her and sighed into her hair.

"You don't need to be afraid," he assured.

"But-"

"I know exactly how you feel…doing ballet, it always made me think that was part of the reason girls weren't interested because it intimidated them or they thought I was something I'm not…so I know why you're afraid, Gabi. But you don't need to be, I promise…You're not going to lose me…"

Gabi let her own arms tighten around Troy's middle as she took a deep breath.

"Really?"

"Look, I've seen your bruises, right?" He argued, stepping back with a little smile. "And your bandages…you really think a little mud can put me off?"

"And playing with the boys," she rolled her eyes to add her other worry.

He shrugged, his lips curled into a confident smile. "You only play nice with me, though, right?"

She giggled, landing a firm kiss to his lips. "Yes!"

"Then I'm cool with it. I would love to come and support you," he added again of his intentions.

Gabi tilted her head. "Okay, but if you feel weird at any time then you're not coming again, okay?"

He nodded. "Agreed."

"You will tell me if you feel weird, right?" She added.

He smirked. "Unlikely but I'll try…"

She swiped him and then leaned up for another kiss. "Try," she said as they held hands and walked home.

/

"Yes!" Gabi high-fived Chad and giggled as the team surged around them in one big group hug.

The Wildcats had beaten the Frogs 11-6 and Gabi had scored five of those goals, thereby making her lead goal-scorer for the game.

"Glad you didn't try out for goal," Chad told her as his muscular frame dwarfed hers with a hug.

"Me, too!" Her bright eyes met his.

"You're a mess, you know that," he teased of her mud-caked kit. Her bare legs were plastered with mud and grass and the odd scratch and her t-shirt and shorts were brown, too. She'd had a few tackles once the opposition cottoned onto her goal-scoring ability.

"A hot mess!" Jason chipped into Chad's conversation with the Filipino.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Shut up Jason."

Gabi smiled. "I might look hot according to you, but my ankles ache and I think I hurt my wrist on that last tackle," she shared with her team-mates.

"Let's get you showered up and down to first-aid," Chad slung an arm around her shoulder to lead the way.

/

"Great game…" An almost shy voice called as Gabi pulled open the changing room door to greet an empty hallway. Or not-so empty.

She turned with a beam and dropped her gym bag to hug Troy. She leaned up to kiss him, pressing her body to his, then wincing.

"Mm, ouch," she sighed as she dropped back from her tip-toed stance.

"Ouch?" He frowned. "Are you okay?"

She pursed her lips and held up her bandaged wrist. "Took a bit of a knocking."

"What happened?" He wondered, thumbing her cheek.

"Ronald Scott's last tackle took me down a bit heavier than I realized. I sprained my wrist."

"Any other scars?" He enquired, deliberately keeping his tone light as he dropped his hand to take hers.

"My legs took a beating," she mused. "Best you don't see those for a few days."

Troy smirked. "I liked seeing you in your kit, actually."

"Oh, really?" She looked up to him, amused as they walked down the corridor towards their lift.

"Yeah," he assured, not revealing any more.

"And the mud?" She checked.

"I'd prefer it if I were the one tackling you to the ground and rolling around in the mud with you, but you know, I can deal with that…" He joked.

"And the guys?" She asked finally, this being her biggest fear.

He shrugged. "I dance with girls, you tackle with guys."

"You dance with girls?" She squinted at him and he laughed.

"Sometimes."

"Hmm," she mock-sulked.

"But that's okay, right?" He checked amusedly.

"Sure," she agreed.

"So, can I see you again, maybe tomorrow?" He wondered.

Gabi pursed her lips and considered his request.

"After practice?" She checked of both their hobbies.

"You're playing tomorrow after being injured?" He worried.

She smiled at him patiently. "Chad's going to show me how to fall properly and Jason's going to show me how to take the guys out…"

Troy lifted his brows. "Okay, have fun. I'll meet you after, say midday?"

"At the diner," she confirmed, knowing she would most likely end up being there with the guys anyway.

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed her briefly as her aunt pulled up. "Sleep well…"

"You too," she twinkled, wishing they could be sleeping well together.

/

"Deb, is it ok if Troy stays over?" Gabi wondered the next morning before her impending lunch date with him.

Deb looked at her niece and lifted her brows. "I'm not sure your mother would be happy about that." She replied honestly.

Gabi nodded sadly. "Yeah. Ok. Can I invite him round later, though?"

Deb smiled. "Of course. Do you want me to make you some dinner?"

Gabi smiled. "Thank you that would be great."

Deb nodded and watched her niece rush happily out of the house to enjoy her Saturday.

/

"Hello, Troy," Sharpay greeted him as he sat in the diner awaiting Gabi's arrival.

"Oh, hey, Shar," he greeted familiarly, but trying to keep his gaze down so as not to encourage her to stay.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered, but not with her usual venom, he noted.

"Waiting for Gabi," he admitted.

Sharpay made a face. "Hm. The tomboy."

"Well, she's not really a-"

"I loved the designs you showed me for the poster," Sharpay cut him off and he frowned.

"Ah, thank you…"

"I'd like to meet with you on Monday and talk about it more, if you have time?" She checked.

"Sure," he nodded. "I'll see you Monday."

"Oh, here come the soccer hooligans now," Sharpay commented as a group of boisterous and noisy boys crashed into the diner via the door; Gabi tumbling in amongst them, laughing loudly at their antics.

She beamed at seeing Troy and flicked a look to Sharpay before approaching.

"Hey," she ran a hand into Troy's tethered hair and leaned into his side, much to his bemusement as he hesitantly ran an arm around her waist.

"Hi," he greeted, ensuring he bid Sharpay farewell before he turned his attention to his girlfriend. "You okay?" He checked.

Gabi nodded, moving to kiss him on the mouth, an action that caused a raucous round of calls from her team-mates. She looked over, bright eyed, and told them to 'shut up' before she looked into Troy's blue eyes and let herself get lost in them.

"I'm fine," she replied finally. "I just don't like seeing that blonde witch hanging around my man…"

"Your man?" He chuckled at her expression and smiled as she looped her arms about his neck and edged closer, between his thighs.

"Aren't you?" She challenged with a playful pout.

"Ah, I'm a little afraid of what you might do if I say yes," he admitted teasingly of her apparent 'boyish' way of claiming him.

Her eyes twinkled. "I'm not going to seduce you or anything," she promised although by the look in her eye he might guess that she wanted to and that made him nervous and excited at the same time.

"Hm, okay, well of course I'm your guy but I can assure you that Sharpay has no affect on me whatsoever…" He smiled roguishly to assure her.

Gabi blinked twice and pursed her lips. "Can we get out of here?"

"We haven't even had lunch!" He objected teasingly as she stepped back from his body.

The look she gave him wasn't lost. "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged his shoulders, knowing what she was asking him and knowing he would quite like to indulge in some alone-time with her, but he couldn't deny he was famished.

"My aunt is making us dinner…" She tempted, stepping back and where their hands were linked, his arm went taut. One more tug and he was on his feet.

"I can make you a sandwich?" She added.

He licked his lips. "Let me order some fries, I'll eat them on the way home," he suggested and she nodded in agreement, heading over to bid her team-mates goodbye before they left.

Unluckily for her, they had completely accepted her now because they chose to shout suggestive remarks as she and Troy made their way out.

"Go get him, Wildcat!"

"Make him scream, Montez!"

"Good luck, Bolton!"

Gabi came out of the diner chuckling at the comments and looked up to Troy apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that," she extended.

"Make him scream?" He repeated disgustedly. "Why do I feel like your bitch?"

Gabi giggled at his expression and hugged his arm. "You're not, I promise."

"Shouldn't it be me they're boosting?" He puzzled.

She shrugged. "I'm in the team I guess."

"They really do treat you like a guy…"

"Does it upset you?" She wondered.

He pursed his lips. "No, it's okay."

"Are you sure, because I can tell them to lay off?" She insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Then I'm definitely the girl in this relationship," he joked.

Gabi reached up to kiss his cheek. "_I_ know who the guy is," she assured with a low voice that made him warm inside.

"Hm, that makes one of us," he sulked as they made their way back to Gabi's house.


End file.
